Ryoka Rock the Rukongai
by Whitecloud1
Summary: The Captain-Commander approves a service project to help clean up and reconstruct the Rukongai’s worst districts. To raise money, the Ryoka come for a one-night only concert.
1. The Idea

**Ryoka Rock for the Rukongai**

**By Whitecloud1**

Summary: The Captain-Commander approves a service project to help clean up and reconstruct the Rukongai's worst districts. To raise money, the Ryoka come for a one-night only concert.

Disclaimer: Don't own Bleach or the characters Tite Kubo created. Enjoy.

Chapter One

**Turned Down**

The Captain-Commander was out making his rounds of the Spirit Academy graduates. These graduates had been on missions in the Rukongai districts looking for hollows and keeping trouble to minimum. One not-so-recent graduate, Yori Macawi, an unseated shinigami of the First Division corps, looked as if she had some information that could be useful for the Seireitei.

"Macawi-san, what would you like to present to the Captain-Commander?" asked the First Division Lieutenant.

Bowing, Yori replied, "I wish to speak to Captain Yamamoto regarding a service project that would help the poorest and the most run-down districts of the Rukongai, Lieutenant."

"Service project?" he inquired, looking puzzled. "We do a great service to all the districts by patrolling them and keeping them safe."

"Begging your pardon, Lieutenant, but the service we provide is just policing, not improving the environment or the way of life in the Rukongai," she replied respectfully.

"The Captain-Commander does not have time to listen to such nonsense," he replied, dismissing the shinigami.

"But please, sir," she countered, "I think we could do something that would be of great use to not only the Rukongai districts, but to the Seireitei."

"Not at this time. We are trying to rebuild the Soul Society after the war, searching for and slaying the errant Espada, Arrancar, and hollows, we have to fill three captain seats, and the Captain-Commander is in charge whilst the Central 46 is being re-organized. He just does not have the time to listen to idle thoughts of improving some of the lots here. He is looking out for everyone." With that, the First Division Lieutenant dismissed the woman.

'_So much for spreading goodwill,'_ she thought as she slid the Lieutenant's door closed. "I will have to figure out how to get the idea to Captain Yamamoto some other way." She sighed, and headed back to the barracks.

* * *

**Overheard**

Captain Yamamoto walked the halls of the First Division. He occasionally took this walk to listen to the troops to find out what was going on with not only his division, but throughout the Thirteen Court Guard Squads. He took this walk not only just to listen to the seated officers, but to those who were on the front lines most often. He had his ear to the ground, taking in the heartbeat of the Seireitei. Although he looked ancient, his instincts were sharp as ever.

Today he heard the usual conversations about food, sake, sleep, fighting, scheduling, duty roster, training, romance, and the like. He sighed…nothing out of the ordinary. The corps seemed well enough and satisfied enough. As he turned to leave, a voice managed to carry a concern that piqued his interest. He stopped to keep the voice in range.

"I cannot believe the amount of squalor in the upper Rukongai districts. We should be able to do something about it; provide some support to the areas to get them cleaned up. We could do a service project—raise money to help with reconstruction and to help the community become self-sustaining."

"We?" another voice interrupted skeptically.

"Yes," the female voice continued. "A joint effort with the people of the Seireitei and the souls of the Rukongai."

"We do enough for those ungrateful souls," the male voice interrupted. "We keep the peace and maintain order; we protect them. All we get in return are jeers, spit, and rude gestures."

Undaunted, the female voice continued. "What protection are we giving them? No, really—protecting them from the outside evils or dangers? They have pride too. When helplessness abounds, boredom sets in and the stronger souls muscle in to conquer and rule. The crime rate should tell you something about that."

"They hate us in the poorer outer districts because we have it better than they do."

"You mean Inuzuri and the other outer districts where the issues are. The closer in towards the Seireitei, the more they like us. You know that. I see you getting free fruit from the vendors in the lower districts."

"Yes, well, the lower districts know how to appreciate us," the male voice grumbled. "Okay, okay, so what is the plan again?"

"Get people to volunteer to help in those districts…"

A very loud male snort interrupted the female. "Like that will happen."

"…and help the people rebuild the community," the female voice continued, ignoring the male's interruption. "Repair housing, build a community center, create public gardens, create a district council are just a few things --don't give me that look -- not all the people in those districts are bad. The misguided…" another loud male snort "…can have their energies redirected to better the community."

"Okay, let's say that you get the volunteers, you will still need money to buy the materials help build those houses and paint the area."

"The materials can be donated. If that does not cover it, a fundraiser will provide the money and the volunteers at the same time. See, I have it in here."

Silence, then a burst of laughter from the male shinigami. "How are you going to get this to the Captain-Commander? The Lieutenant turned down your audience with the Captain-Commander. Not only that, if you do get this past them, how are you going to convince the Seireitei to participate?"

"Do you think the idea is stupid, or that no one will support it?" the female voice asked.

"Both."

Silence.

"Okay, let's say that you do get the okay for this. Who would run the project?"

"Me, of course," the voice serious.

More laughter.

"You forget, my Shikai is persuasion and my Bankai is determination," the female voice said.

"Yeah, yeah, I still don't know why you are an unseated officer."

"I like to be with the masses," she said. "Plus it involves a lot less paperwork."

Both shinigami burst out laughing. Once the laughter died down, the male voice continued. "You will still need the support of the higher-ups to back you up. Most of the captains and seated officers are buried in paperwork. We're the grunts. We train. We patrol. We don't have time to volunteer."

"There is always time to help those in need - days off, a few hours between duties here and there. You know, a little less sake time wouldn't hurt anyone," she said. "Don't look so scandalized. You could do without all the sake." She continued, "Look at it as saving money to donate to the cause," a smile in her voice.

"If you get this off the ground, I will be the first in line to volunteer," the male voice chuckled, "wearing one of your kimonos."

"Do you want to pick the color now, or decide when the time comes?" the female voice asked.

There was silence. "Hmm, I favor the pale pink with purple blossoms and the butterflies Macawi-san" he said amused, "because I know it's the most girly one, and I know I won't have to wear it."

"With or without the white powder and the hairpins, Oro-san?" Macawi inquired.

"With."

"Shake on it then," she said.

"Sure, sure. But no one is around to witness this," he mused.

"Your honor should be enough to keep you to your promise," she countered.

"Okay, Yori Macawi, Guardian of the Rukongai's poor, collect all those drawings and plans off the sleeping futons, and let's get some dinner."

Captain-Commander smiled, and swiftly went down another corridor.

* * *

**Tea to Midnight**

Lieutenant Sasakibe Chojiro was setting out mid-morning tea for the Captain-Commander when he noticed the leader was preoccupied by something. He poured the tea, and sat with the captain. While the Captain-Commander was always deep in thought, this particular thought pattern seemed to change his facial expression slightly. It looked as if his captain had decided upon something.

"Ask your question Chojiro-san," the Captain-Commander said.

"Sir, what occupies your mind? You have curious expression on your face."

"What expression am I wearing?" Captain Yamamoto asked.

"You look amused. That is the one expression you rarely wear."

"Hn," was the reply.

Silence continued whilst both sipped their tea. The Lieutenant knew the Captain-Commander would answer in his own time. As he poured the second cup of tea, the Captain-Commander began.

"I overheard a very interesting conversation last evening while I walked the First Division halls. The idea that was discussed is one that I have not heard before. It is a very intriguing idea."

"Intriguing? How so?" the First Division Lieutenant inquired.

The Captain-Commander put down his cup. "Chojiro-san, I think it would be best if we spoke to the shinigami who had this idea. Would you please summon Yori Macawi for me?" The Lieutenant knew that name. She was the same corpsman who had requested an audience with the Captain-Commander a few days ago.

"Captain, sir, I heard her idea, and quite frankly, it is a bit strange. I turned her away when she explained it to me. I did not know this would have interested you, or I would have granted her an audience with you," the Lieutenant stated. "You have too much on your plate with replacing the three captains, re-building our ranks, and re-seating a new Central 46, so I thought you would not have time for this pipe dream."

"I see. Do you refuse to summon her then?"

"No, sir. I will summon her. But she is on patrol in the Inuzuri District until late this evening. Do you want me to call her off duty?"

The Captain-Commander smiled. "No. Summon her here as soon as she has completed her shift."

Chojiro blanched, "But sir, that will be midnight."

"I am aware of that. Please show her to my office as soon as she returns."

As his lieutenant left, the Captain-Commander realized Macawi probably rotated between Districts 75 through 80, some of the poorest and the most unruly areas of the Rukongai. The idea probably came to her as she patrolled, looking for a better way to bring order. He was looking forward to the meeting.


	2. The Audience

**The Audience**

It was time for the Soul Society patrol shift to change. The Thirteenth Division Patrol Squad was ready to relieve the First Division Patrol Squad as soon as the Red Hollow Gate opened from the South Soul Society Districts. The Thirteenth Squad members were eying the First Division Lieutenant who was standing just behind them. One of the seated officers bowed and asked Lieutenant Chojiro if he needed something prior to the patrol. The Lieutenant gave a negative reply, and the seated officer once again bowed and turned away from the Lieutenant.

The Lieutenant was musing about why he was waiting to take Yori Macawi back personally to see the Captain-Commander. Chojiro Saskibe knew he could have foisted the task off on one of the seated officers, or better yet, he could have sent a Hell Butterfly to do the job. No, he thought, this needed his personal attention. After all, Captain Yamamoto was intrigued by Macawi's idea, and this was his way to atone for brushing her off several days earlier.

The gate opened, and the First Division Patrol filed in, talking amongst themselves. When the seated officer leading the squad saw his lieutenant, the officer immediately broke off his conversation, and bowed to the First Squad superior. "Lieutenant Chojiro, what brings you here at this hour?"

"I am here to bring Yori Macawi to see the Captain-Commander. Is she here with you?"

"Yes, sir." He turned away to call out, "Macawi-san."

Yori broke off her conversation with colleague, Souta Oro, and made her way to the seated officer.

"Yes?" Yori responded. As she approached, she noticed the Lieutenant.

"Macawi-san, please follow me," the Lieutenant said. Yori waved back to her squad members, bid them good night, and turned towards the Lieutenant.

"Shunpo with me to Captain Yamamoto's office." With that the Lieutenant was off with Yori at his heels. A short time later, she was standing attention before the Captain-Commander.

"Captain Yamamoto." Yori bowed.

"Thank-you for coming to see me at this late hour."

Yori was curious as to why the Captain-Commander thanked her. He rarely thanked anyone. "Captain Yamamoto, sir, how can I be of service to you?"

"I am interested in your idea of a service project to help the poorest of the Rukongai Districts."

Yori had not anticipated his answer. "Sir, how did …"

"I have my ways."

"I see. What would you like to know, sir?"

"Start at the beginning. How did you come up with the idea of the service project?"

"The idea has grown over the years I have patrolled the districts. I began to notice that the more people feel helpless, the more they begin not to care. Things begin to deteriorate starting with a single soul. After that the houses, building, streets, and parks begin to crumble.

"As the frustration rises, those with power oppress those souls who are just trying to survive. Bullies use this to prevent any type of reconstruction. Children are left to fend for themselves. Businesses pull out as no one wants to invest in a community that is going to ruins. There's no pride of ownership, just despair and dilapidation. There has to be a way to help those souls too weak or scared to fight back.

"The family dynamic is also affected. In those areas, who is left behind to help the children that arrive into the Soul Society? The children are generally left to fend for themselves, creating a new generation of oppressors and the oppressed, if they live that long."

"You think we can change the roughest, dirtiest, districts in the Rukongai?" asked the Lieutenant skeptically.

"Yes, I do. One district at a time."

"Who will provide the resources to complete this project?" inquired Captain Yamamoto.

"Before I answer that, I need your help Captain Yamamoto, sir".

"You expect Captain Yamamoto to give you the materials or funds for this service project?" scoffed Lieutenant Chojiro.

"No, sir. I need the Captain-Commander's permission and support. With that, I will be able to raise the money and get volunteers needed for the project."

Yori turned towards the Captain once again. "The shinigami will volunteer their time and services if they know the project is sanctioned by the Captain-Commander, or even Central 46."

Captain Yamamoto thought for a moment. "Let us say for the sake of argument, that I give you my permission and support for this project. Then what?"

"I would want you to present the project to your captains and lieutenants for their support"

"And after that?"

"I would implement the plan to raise the money for the project"

"What would you do exactly?"

"I have a layout of what needs to be done." The Lieutenant raised an eyebrow and the Captain-Commander chuckled as Yori pulled the project plan from her shihakushou.

"It would cost about 75,000 cants to complete the project in Inuzuri. That includes all materials—paint, lumber, hardware, trees, plants, tools, and some seed money to help a few businesses. It also includes building the community center, creating public gardens, and private gardens. The labor would be free as we'd employ the all volunteer force. The Seireitei Woman's Association and the Seireitei Men's Association will provide refreshments for the volunteers, non-alcoholic, of course, during the work time."

She unfolded another piece of parchment for the top two ranking officers to peruse. "This is the list and the cost of each item, as well as the number of service hours needed to complete the project." The two men were silent as they looked over the detailed plans presented to them.

"Just how are you going to raise the 75,000 cants needed to fund this project?" the Lieutenant inquired.

"A fund-raiser concert."

"A concert?"

"Yes, a rock concert." Yori noticed the confused look on the faces of Captain Yamamoto and Lieutenant Chojiro and continued. "Most of the shinigami have been on patrol to the living world, and have been exposed to the customs of the times. What influences the shinigami the most is the music. I hear the them singing the lyrics to the wide variety of popular music they've heard in the living world. A rock concert would draw people to pay to hear and see the performers."

"Who do you have in mind to play this concert? It would be impossible to bring those human performers here."

"I have a group in mind that has already been here."

"Really? Who are they?"

"The Ryoka."

Lieutenant Chojiro looked surprised. Captain Yamamoto chuckled again.

"The Ryoka?" said as he chuckled. "Anything else?"

"Yes, sir. With your permission, there would also be an opening act."

"Yes?"

"The Exiles."

"Who are they?" asked the Lieutenant.

"The exiles from the Seireitei—Urahara, Tessai, and the Vizards."

The Lieutenant was about to say something, and Captain Yamamoto chuckled a bit more.

"Macawi-san—yes to the Ryoka, no to the Exiles."

"I thought it was a bit of a stretch, but I had to ask anyway," she smiled.

"Yes, I can't blame you for asking. You have my permission and full support for this project. From this detailed plan, I see all you need are the volunteers and the concert attendees."

"Yes, sir," she said as she handed another sheet of paper with the remaining details for the two men to look over.

Captain Yamamoto smiled as he read the last sheet which contained the details of the concert.

"Macawi-san, please attend the Captain's Meeting this morning. I will give you my support and permission, but you will need to convince them of the merits of this project." He handed back the project paperwork to her as she bowed.

"Thank you, sir. Good evening."

"By the way…"

"Yes, sir?'

"I will lessen your work rotation so you can concentrate on this 'mission.'"

Yori was taken by surprise at the offer. "Are you sure Captain Yamamoto? I do not wish to place a hardship on the other members…"

The Captain-Commander interrupted "I am sure. You will need to the time to make this successful. Should an emergency arise, you will be pulled back."

"Yes, sir. Thank you for your generous offer!" Yori bowed again, before turning to leave. She opened the door to the office, stepped out and closed the door behind her. Yori took a few steps into the hallway, jumped up, punched the air, and whooped with the exuberance of a footballer making the winning goal in the World Cup. Realizing she still had her papers in her hand, Yori them back into her shihakushou, and sprinted back to the barracks. When she got back, Souta was waiting up for her.

"What did the Captain-Commander want?"

"I was selected for a mission. We were discussing the details."

"Really? Is it a secret?"

"For now it is."

Souta looked crestfallen.

Yori looked at him. "You have heard about it, but you don't remember."

"Really?"

"Yes, and with a bit less sake drinking, you might have remembered it."

"Aw, aren't you going to let me guess?" he asked, with a gleam in his eyes.

"You will just have to wait to find out when the announcement is made. But I can tell you that you will be dressing up for this."

Unable to keep a straight face much longer, Yori turned quickly to the direction of her futon. "I'm beat. See you in the morning."

Yori was too high on her good news to bother with colleague's disappointment. She knew that dawn would come soon and she needed to get some sleep if she was to face the captains and the lieutenants at the morning meeting.

* * *

**AN: Cants is/are the currency that Kisuke Urahara accepts at the shoten. Since most of his business is with the Seireitei , I am going on the information that is the currency of the Soul Society.**

**ANN: (LOL) Many thanks to my beta and cheerleader, Rukilex!  
**


	3. Facing the Firing Squad

**Facing the Firing Squad**

Yori arrived early to the Captain's meeting. Lieutenant Chojiro asked her to wait outside until she was summoned by Captain Yamamoto. Standing outside the entry way to the First Division meeting room, waiting, Yori looked as if she was one of the sentries standing guard at the door. As the captains and lieutenants arrived, her fellow Seireitei Women's Association members greeted her as they entered.

"Yori-san! Hello!" Rangiku waved and called, "Some duty you pulled today." She smiled and followed Captain Hitsugaya into the meeting hall.

"Hey! Yori-chan! Good to see you!" chirped Yachiru as she passed by, riding on Captain Zaraki's shoulder. "We missed you at the last meeting. Your candy is the best! I hope you come next time."

"It is amazing the pink-haired lieutenant remembers your name – even more so that she does not have a nickname for you," Lieutenant Ise said to Yori as she entered the First Division meeting hall.

"Luck, or the quality of the candy," Yori smiled "I am not sure which."

Nanao gave her a rare, small smile. "I hope you can make the next meeting so we can discuss the new training workouts."

"New workouts? That is something to look forward to at the SWA meeting," Lieutenant Isane Kotetsu mused just out of Nanao's hearing as she flashed a smile to Yori.

"Good to see you again, Macawi-san," greeted Captain Unohana. "A new workout would be a nice change of pace at the SWA meeting."

"Thank you, Captain Unohana," Yori bowed.

The other captains and lieutenants passed by without a word, and the doors closed. The business of the day was to be taken care of first, and Yori waited outside in the lobby until she was summoned. A short time later, the door opened, the signal for her to enter the room. Captain Yamamoto motioned for her to stand in front of him. As she passed between the two rows of captains and lieutenants, it became clear that the women were curious as to why Yori had been called to the meeting. As she arrived at her destination, Captain Yamamoto stated "This is Yori Macawi. She is here at my request to present a very intriguing proposal. Please proceed, Macawi-san."

"Thank-you, sir," Yori said as she bowed.

All eyes were upon her as she turned, bowed to the officers, and began to explain the service project. When Yori had finished outlining the project, she asked for questions.

Soi Fon was the first to speak. "Why are you presenting to us? Captain Yamamoto must have given you his permission to start this project."

"Yes, Captain, he has. The Captain-Commander will not force this project upon any of you. If you choose to support this effort, your divisions will follow. If you do not, your division members will be unlikely to support this project. You will lead by example, so to speak."

Again, the Second Division Captain spoke up. "If we sanction this project, I will still expect my division to carry out their regular duties."

"Of course, Captain. I would expect no less. Shinigami have duties to perform. This is an elective duty to be done only during their free time."

Captain Komamura spoke up, "How will you get people to volunteer?"

"The tickets to the concert will have two prices: full price and the volunteer price. If the Shinigami wish to purchase a ticket without pledging the fifty hours of volunteer service, the ticket price is forty-five cants. If they wish to pledge the fifty hours of service towards the project, the ticket price drops to fifteen cants."

"Where will the concert take place?"

"The Seireitei Stadium. It holds five-thousand shinigami."

"Doing the math, you will have enough money to complete the project even if the show sells out at the discounted price."

"Yes, sir."

"You seem sure that it will sell out."

"With the right publicity, and the demand to hear live popular music, I believe it will sell out, or come close to it."

"What is the 'SB pricing'?"

"Sky Box pricing."

"What is a 'Sky Box?"

"Those are enclosed private viewing areas above the regular seating. That seating is in addition to the five thousand seats in the stadium."

"Who would purchase those seats?"

"Anyone can purchase the boxes, but it will most likely be the Noble houses and the aristocratic families."

Captain Kuchiki interjected, "You expect the Nobles to purchase tickets to this event?"

"Why wouldn't they, Captain Kuchiki?" asked Captain Ukitake. "They enjoy the living world music as much as the shinigami patrols. And besides, it is for a good cause."

"Rock and Roll music? No one would support it," Byakuya Kuchiki countered.

"It _is_ for a good cause," Ukitake countered.

"Hn," was Kuchiki's reply.

"Now Byakuya, don't be a snob about this," Shunsui ribbed the Kuchiki Noble standing next to him.

"Hn. 'Snob' is a harsh word. Reticent or cautious are better terms."

"Snob fits perfectly," muttered Captain Hitsugaya.

Byakuya looked surprised for the briefest of seconds. His eyebrow arched up a bit, as he looked over to the Tenth Division Captain. "And why is that?"

"You never had to live in the Rukongai, and you don't care about anything outside these walls," Hitsugaya gestured with his hand towards the walls.

"That hardly makes me a snob, Captain Hitsugaya," Captain Kuchiki said coldly, as he closed his eyes and returned his gaze forward.

"Yeah, right," the Tenth Division Captain mumbled, loud enough for the Kuchiki heir to hear.

Captain Ukitake, sensing the conversation was veering into dangerous territory inquired, "Do the Sky Boxes get the same price-break as the regular concert-goers?"

"Yes they do, Captain Ukitake, although the deal is a bit different than the normal ticket pricing structure. For Sky Box holders, a choice of volunteer hours or goods or services can be donated to obtain the half price tickets. The purchasers of the box will have to pledge five-hundred volunteer hours in total for the box. Either that, or they can choose to donate goods or services equaling the half price of the box."

"So it is possible the Nobles would not lift a finger to work—they can just donate materials in lieu of paying full price for their tickets?"

"Or services, yes."

"It seems a bit elitist, don't you think?" challenged Lieutenant Hinamori.

"On the surface, it may seem so, but is it not. The groups that purchase the Sky Boxes are affluent enough to defer the operational and overhead costs that are needed for the concert, so they do not come out of my restoration budget. It's right here on the outline of income from the concert." Yori continued, "Have I answer your inquiry completely, Lieutenant?"

"Yes, thank you."

"There are no enclosed viewing boxes at the stadium. How can you sell something that does not exist?"

"With your permission, captains, I ask that you refer members of your divisions needing disciplinary action to help build the Sky Boxes. The Building and Architecture Unit drew up plans to enclose the viewing areas. As long as the reprimandees can wield a sword, they can learn to wield a hammer from the Carpentry Corps."

"What is your time-frame from beginning to end?"

"Four months from the first practice to the concert."

"When will the re-construction in Inuzuri commence?"

"One week after the concert is over. The Ryoka will put on a small concert for the people of the district, signaling the start of the project in the Rukongai."

More questions from the captains and the lieutenants came at the same rapid-fire pace. Yori answered the questions quickly, calmly, and easily; elaborating when necessary. This was what she was meant to do, this project; her answers reflected her passion for it. Most of the captains were impressed with her level of detail—from the management of the funds to the volunteer work schedule.

After it appeared that the questions had all been answered, Yori asked the captains for their support of the project.

She went down the line, asking each one individually, bowing and thanking them as they answered:

Second Division Captain Soi Fon - Yes

Third Division Lieutenant Izuru Kira – Yes

Fourth Division Captain Unohana – Yes

Fifth Division Lieutenant Momo Hinamori – Yes

Sixth Division Captain Kuchiki – No ("Figures!" came from several of the former Rukongai residents after he answered.)

Seventh Division Captain Komamura – Yes

Eighth Division Captain Kyōraku – Yes

Ninth Division Lieutenant Hisagi – Yes

Tenth Division Captain Hitsugaya – Yes (Rangiku squealed with delight)

Eleventh Division Captain Zaraki – No (Yachiru sighed in disappointment)

Twelfth Division Captain Kurotsuchi – No

Thirteenth Division Captain Ukitake – Yes

"Meeting dismissed," Captain Yamamoto signaled.

As the meeting adjourned, Captain Kurotsuchi approached the Captain-Commander for a word. Seeing this, Yori turned and bowed to Captain Yamamoto. "Sir, I humbly request permission to have Kisuke Urahara help with the technical support for the concert seeing as the Twelfth Division is not participating…"

"What?!" Captain Kurotsuchi interrupted. "You would dare to take a lesser genius' sub-standard technological handiwork instead of the Twelfth Division's for your project? You are a fool."

Yori winked at Captain Yamamoto.

"Captain Kurotsuchi, I take it you have changed your mind and you are pledging your expertise to the lighting and sound systems and other technology for the project?" Captain Yamamoto challenged.

"I will allow the Technology Department to participate from a purely applied science perspective. What we would supply is far superior to what Urahara could ever provide." Mayuri added, "Urahara has been away for so long that he has no current knowledge of how sound and light travel in the Seireitei. I, on the other hand, do."

Yori smiled internally. It had nothing to do with light and sound travel, and everything to do with ego. She decided to put up a mild protest to make sure the commitment was cemented.

"But Captain Kurotsuchi…"

"No! It has to be the Twelfth Squad that provides your technology ans support, and that is final."

Yori bowed to the Twelfth Division Captain, "Thank you, Captain Kurotsuchi, for your generous offer and pledge of support. Will Thursday afternoon at two o'clock to discuss ideas and what we will need for the concert and the project be acceptable to you?"

"Nemu?"

"The calendar is free at that time, Mayuri-san."

"Make the appointment, Nemu."

"It is done, Mayuri-san."

"Thank you Captain. See you then. Good day," Yori said bowing once again.

Captain Yamamoto chuckled inwardly. Yori Macawi knew exactly what buttons to push, and she had done so effortlessly. After all the captains and lieutenants filed out, the Captain-Commander looked at Yori and asked, "Did you expect all the captains to agree?"

"I got more than I bargained for. Captain Soi Fon was a surprise for the affirmative, and I am glad for it."

"And?" came the deep voice.

"I will seek out the two remaining captains privately. I am sure they will come around after I appeal to the side of them that would be more than willing to support the project. Captain Zaraki will surely want to fight before he pledges his support. Quite possibly, he will want to fight Ichigo, but we'll see about that. The timing needs to be negotiated. And I need to convince Captain Kuchiki to borrow his lieutenant and his sister for practice and the show. I've already made an appointment to see him this morning." Yori seemed undaunted by the tasks before her.

Captain Yamamoto chuckled again. He knew Yori's Shikai was persuasion and her Bankai was determination. The Kuchiki heir and the Eleventh Division Captain would not know what hit them once she got going. Yes, this was going to be good. He just wished he could be a fly on the wall when it happened.

**A/N: Thanks to my beta, Rukilex, for smoothing out a few edges.**

**I do not own Bleach, or the characters created by Tite Kubo. I only own the strong women I create and the plan to clean up 'Heaven'.**


	4. The Art of Negotiation

**The Art of Negotiation**

Yori caught up with the Eleventh Division Captain as he was on the way back to his office after Captain Yamamoto's meeting.

"Captain Zaraki? May I have a moment?"

"Humph," replied the gruff captain.

"I would like to speak to you about the project."

"I said no. Don't want to support a pansy project."

"Why do you think it is a pansy project?"

"We knock down, not build up."

"Well, I can see how that would be a conflict of interest for you," replied Yori. "Is there nothing that I can offer to entice you to change your mind?"

"Not unless you want to fight me for it."

"I accept your challenge."

Zaraki was stunned. Had she accepted a challenge to fight him?

"Kenny! You have a willing fighting partner! Yori-chan, you are in for one heck of a fight!"

"I don't see you as a strong fighter."

"So you withdraw the offer because you feel that I would not be a challenge?" asked Yori. "Or are you afraid that I will beat you?"

"Beat me? Ha! Hardly. I just never saw you fight."

"So you are afraid of me?"

Yachiru interjected, "Kenny, she is a good fighter. You should fight her."

"It's your funeral. When?" Zaraki asked, looking mildly interested.

"How about now? I am free for the next half hour."

Zaraki barked out a laugh. "For a half an hour?"

"Fifteen minutes better for you?"

"You are going in the wrong direction. I'm just getting warmed up after an hour."

"So you are withdrawing your offer?"

"I cannot have a decent fight in fifteen minutes."

"How do you know unless you try? Unless you are afraid."

"I am not afraid of you."

"Then the challenge is still on? You're burning daylight here, Captain."

Zaraki grimaced.

"I will make this deal with you—I will go to the half hour. If you feel at the half hour mark that the fight has not been determined, then I will fight you again this evening for as long as it takes to decide a victor."

"Hardly seems worth my time."

Yachiru was surprised by the conversation. She had never seen Kenny so reticent to fight.

"I will give you the incentive to fight full out for the half hour. If you win, you will be able to fight Ichigo in a similar match, and you will not have to support the project."

Zaraki grinned.

"If I win, you will support the project fully and you will not challenge Ichigo to a fight while he is involved with the project. Agreed?"

Zaraki's grin became feral. "Agreed, but I'm not going to lose. The Eleventh Division training grounds. Now"

The three of them shunpoed to the training grounds. Yachiru hopped off Zaraki's shoulder and moved a safe distance away from the fight.

"Take off your eye-patch, Captain Zaraki. I am fighting you at full strength; you should be fighting me at full strength as well."

"Your funeral," he said as he took off the patch.

At the Academy, students fell out of their seats from the strength of Zaraki's pressure. It drove the lesser shinigami to the dirt. It made Captain Yamamoto sigh, then chuckle. The entire Eleventh Division stopped what they had been doing and came to watch. Unaffected, Yori just stood there with a polite smile and bowed to Zaraki.

Most of the captains had yet not made it back to their divisions when they felt the abnormally strong rise in spiritual pressure. Most turned and rushed off to see why the Eleventh Division Captain was at full strength. Although he also noticed the rise in pressure, the Sixth Division Captain did not move. He had work to do and did not consider Zaraki's eye-patch falling off an emergency. Renji looked at his captain for a reaction to the rise in spiritual pressure.

"Captain Kuchiki, do you think we should see why Captain Zaraki is fighting at full power? There might be some danger."

"It is not our concern."

"Sir, Captain Zaraki only takes his patch off for a strong opponent." Renji paused, then added, "Can you feel the other pressure? It's unfamiliar and it's responding to Captain Zaraki's pressure."

Byakuya did sense another pressure in the direction of the Eleventh's training grounds. The pressure was just as oppressive as Zaraki's—but it had a decidedly determined feel to it.

"It doesn't feel like Ichigo's Hollow either," Renji said.

Just then, Lieutenant Hisagi came rushing by and bowed. "Captain."

Before Byakuya could reply, Renji asked, "What's going on?"

"Captain Zaraki is fighting Yori Macawi."

"What?" Renji exclaimed as Byakuya's head turned quickly to Hisagi. "Why are they doing that?"

"She asked what it would take for him to support the project. He named his price, she accepted it. It's an all out thirty-minute-fight challenge."

Both men were stunned into silence. Renji hurriedly bowed to his captain and left with the Ninth Division Lieutenant to see his former Captain and the unseated shinigami fight. For an instant, Byakuya debated whether or not to go; then he was gone in a flash.

At the Eleventh Division's Training grounds, Yori unsheathed her sword, as her pressure rose to meet Captain Zaraki's.

"Ha, seems you have a bit of pressure on ya," Kenpachi Zaraki said to his opponent as he drew his sword. "Now let's see how you use it."

The speed at which their swords clashed was blinding; the sound deafening.

Zaraki was impressed with Yori's fighting style and speed. He expected her to peter out at the fifteen minute mark. He was wrong. At the fourteen minute mark, she had not only cut him seven times, but stabbed him three. He was bleeding, but not enough for him to worry. Yet. He had landed only two blows on her—both of which cut her shihakushō on each of her arms. There was no blood.

"You are holding back on me, Captain Zaraki. I thought this was an all-out fight."

"You wanna quit?"

"I'm hardly winded. Fifteen more minutes?"

Zaraki answered with a roared with laughter and advanced aggressively.

On the sidelines, Captains Jūshirō Ukitake, Shunsui Kyōraku, Byakuya Kuchiki, Tōshirō Hitsugaya, and Sajin Komamura were standing together.

"She is baiting him. That is a switch," mused Shunshui aloud. "He's usually the one baiting his opponent."

"He has not landed as many blows as she has. He is bleeding freely, and she only has two-no-three slashes in her shihakushō," Hitsugaya commented. They continued to watch.

Renji noticed his captain joined the group watching the challenge, and asked, "Aren't you worried she'll challenge you to a fight you for your support of the project, Captain?"

"Makes you think twice about saying no to her, doesn't it?" Shunsui supplied, mirthfully.

"I do not think that she would challenge you in this manner, Byakuya," Ukitake added, looking at Shunsui reprovingly. "I believe she has other ways to convince you other than all out fighting. Macawi-san seems to know what speaks to people, what appeals to their egos, so to speak."

Byakuya raised an eyebrow, but kept watching the battle. He wondered what challenge Yori would approach him with to get his support of the project. He still could not figure out why he said no to the project earlier--it was a good project, and for a worthy cause. If he had not been bullied by the other captains during the meeting, he would have answered yes to support the project. But giving in after she beats the lunatic Eleventh Division Captain might make it seem as though he was afraid of her. She didn't scare him, and he would _not_ be intimated into changing his answer.

A collective wince and "oh" interrupted Captain Kuchiki's thoughts.

"Well, that had to smart, even for Zaraki," Komamura commented.

Yori approached Zaraki, her sword against his neck. "Concede Captain?" asked Yori, panting slightly.

Zaraki began to laugh, as he rolled on the ground. "That was dirty move, but you can fight, that's for sure."

"It was calculated move, sir." Yori smiled. "Do you want to continue? We have ten minutes to go until we reach the half-hour mark."

"Nah. Ya fought well. Ya have my support."

She offered her hand to help him up. She tumbled a bit forward with the weight of him, but did not fall, and regained in her balance quickly. As he stood, she shook his hand and bowed to him. "Thank you, Captain Zaraki. It was an honor to fight you." She then added, "Let me staunch the bleeding of that gash."

He laughed again. "Ya beat me up and offer to heal me? What are ya?"

"I am determined and compassionate," she answered, smiling and blowing the hair out of her face. The medics from the Fourth Division arrived as she finished with the one of the freely bleeding wounds. Zaraki waived the medics off with a grumble.

"Captain Zaraki, I would consider it an honor to fight with you again."

"I'm counting on a rematch."

"I accept—but only after the project."

They both laughed.

"Why aren't you in the Eleventh Division?" Ikkaku Madarame asked as he stood behind her. Yori turned to look at the Third Seat.

"I was accepted only by the First Division. No other division considered me when I graduated the Academy."

"You did not even use Shikai."

"I used my Bankai. This was an all out fight, so I went all out."

"No way! You look the same as you always do. Your Zanpakuto didn't even change."

"Ah, well, you need to see my eyes. It is the only thing that changes from normal to Shikai, to Bankai."

"Why aren't you a seated officer, let alone Lieutenant or Captain?" asked Madarame.

"I could ask you the same thing, Third Seat Madarame," she winked at him. "If you will excuse me, I have another appointment to make."

Yori bowed to the officers, and left.

The group of captains and lieutenants were amazed at the way the unseated First Division shinigami and the fight-hungry Eleventh Division Captain were laughing at the end of the match. What surprised them the most was that she thanked the Captain, offered her hand to him, bowed to him, and started to heal him. Even more astonishing was he had allowed her to do all of those things. After speaking with the Eleventh Division officers, she shunpoed away.

"That was quite a show," Shunsui said as he pulled his straw hat back down over his eyes. And, with that, the group left to go their separate ways.

When the Sixth Division officers arrived back to their office, they saw Yori Macawi seated in the waiting area. Her shihakushō was not torn or slashed, and her hair was neatly pulled back. She looked a bit flushed, but nothing to indicate that she had just finished an all-out fight. Byakuya was not sure if she was trying to intimidate him. He wasn't so sure he should be intimidated. He stared at her as he entered. She bowed to both of them.

Renji was the first to speak. "That was awesome, Macawi-san. I never knew you had that in you."

"Thank you, Lieutenant Abarai."

"Macawi," the Sixth Division Captain said coolly as he passed her to his office.

"I see people by appointment only."

"I have made an appointment to see you, Captain Kuchiki."

He stopped before entering into his office. "When did you make this appointment?" he said in his most intimidating manner

"She made it this morning before the Captain's meeting." Feeling his Captain's displeasure, Renji quickly added, "You were free, so I booked it on the calendar."

"_She anticipated my resistance to the project?"_ he thought.

"Captain, I made the appointment this morning to seek your permission on two matters related to the project. I had not anticipated that you would give a negative response at the meeting."

"Hn." Byakuya approached his desk. "What matters?"

Yori stepped into Captain Kuchiki's office, and Renji slid the door closed to give them some privacy.

"I came to ask your permission, as Rukia-san's brother and Kuchiki Clan Leader to allow her to participate in the Ryoka project."

"She is free to do as she wishes."

"With all due respect, sir, she is a Kuchiki, and she has clan duties. If you as the clan leader do not support the project, she will not go against your wishes in order to participate."

"The second matter?" he said.

"I need to borrow your Lieutenant for the Ryoka project as well."

"And why would he be a part of the Ryoka?"

"He fought to free and rescue Rukia. He was an outlaw for a brief time.

"I will submit the practice schedule to you to make sure it is to your satisfaction. Practices will take place during his days off and off hours. In case of any conflict, I will work with you to resolve the issue. Lieutenant Abarai will still be expected to finish his duties and paperwork for the Sixth Division."

She had covered all the reasons he would object to letting his lieutenant participate.

The Captain glared at her. Yori ignored this, and pressed on to the project itself.

"Captain, the Noble Houses pride themselves on their philanthropic works. Charity begins at home—and for you, that covers two houses: the Sixth Division and Kuchiki Manor. I am curious to hear your reasons for opposing this project."

Silence.

Yori knew that the longer she waited in the silence, the greater the likelihood that Captain Kuchiki could formulate his thoughts. She would wait him out.

Silence.

More silence.

He read over a report, but did not pick up his pen and begin writing, which was a good sign.

"My answer at the Captain's meeting still stands."

"I am interested in hearing your concerns about the project."

Damn. He needed to think. Why it was it again that he was against the project? There really was no good reason. It seemed more like a pipe dream, and it was doomed to fail. Yes, that was the reason.

"I feel that this is wishful thinking, and that it is doomed to fail."

"Would you elaborate as to why you feel this project is doomed?"

_Why do I have to justify my reasons to her?_

"Who will distribute the funds? How will the reform be measured? Painting and planting does not constitute reform."

"Those are valid points of concern. Let me try to answer them.

"A community-shinigami committee will oversee how the funds are distributed. Most of the monies will be funneled specifically to the materials for the renovations of Inuzuri. A small amount will be set aside as seed money for new businesses.

"We are aiming to make the area a better place to live in. After that, the residents will be responsible for carrying out the true reform through community policing and neighborhood watch. Community activities for all ages are planned. We want content, empowered residents in the Rukongai, not dependent ones."

Pause.

"Have I answered your concerns adequately?"

"What guarantees do we have?"

"None. But doing nothing and letting crime and poverty continue in the Rukongai is not acceptable, either."

Yori thought that the captain would have a better sense of the project if he had the chance to observe and offer his expertise.

"Captain, would you be interested to be on the community committee? Your skills with managing your division and your clan would contribute greatly to the oversight committee for this restoration project. Your input would be welcome. Know that your participation would help the 'Rukias' and 'Renjis' in Inuzuri a better chance at survival."

Byakuya felt her honesty and passion for the project. Her offer to join the committee was a sincere one, and she was genuinely concerned about his opinion. He could not escape the fact that she was talking directly to him—not talking at him. And she made good points. The project did have merit. It was, in fact, better than doing nothing. No matter, though, he was not going to relent.

"Thank you for your offer, Macawi, but my answer still stands."

"With all due respect, sir, I do not accept your answer."

He raised an eyebrow. "No matter, that is my answer. You must accept it."

"You hesitated before you answered, both in the captain's meeting and just now. There must have been some merit in my plan for you to consider it."

_How could she know that?_

"Are you a mind reader, Macawi?"

"No, sir. But I can read expressions and emotions very well. They write what I need to know on the face and the body—no matter how calm and collected a person might feel on the outside, I still get signals from the face, eyes, and body."

"What are mine saying now?"

"You are actually saying 'Hmmm'".

"What was that?"

"'Hmm.' Your body is saying 'Hmm.'"

"I believe it is saying 'no'."

"Then your subconscious must be taking over because I definitely see 'hmm'—as in you are considering it, maybe even agreeing with it. I sense that you are tempted to continue to say 'no' just to prove me wrong."

He genuinely looked surprised. She knew. She really knew. But how? Maybe it was a guess. That is it, a good, rather, excellent guess.

"You do not need to answer me now about the committee. Please consider it. I will, however, need your answer regarding Rukia and Renji's participation in the band by Friday at eleven o'clock."

He looked at her, curious as to the time.

"I am leaving for the Living World at noon on Friday. I would like to deliver the news to the entire band at that time. I will await your answer. Until then, thank you for your time and good day, Captain Kuchiki."

Yori bowed and left. Renji saw her smile as she left the division offices.

Captain Kuchiki was stunned, which was something that rarely happened. _"Just what happened here?"_ he asked himself.

"Abarai?"

"Yes, Captain?" the redheaded Lieutenant said as he stepped into the room.

"Did Macawi ask you to be in the Ryoka?"

"She did, sir."

"Why is that?

"Well, if I wasn't interested in participating, why would she bother asking you?"

"You are interested in playing in a rock band?"

"I think it'll be fun, sir. And it's for a good cause."

"What do you think of this project?'

"It has real potential. No one has really tried to do anything before for the Rukongai. Maybe it'll work." Renji paused.

Byakuya looked up.

"While I'm thankful Inuzuri toughened me up and made me what I am today, I wouldn't wish it on anyone else. Not when our gang of twelve dwindled to just Rukia and me," Renji continued. "We decided to join the Academy before we became the next to disappear."

"Thank you, Abarai. Would you please make me some tea—strong tea?" Byakuya was rubbing his temples, willing the building headache to go away.

"Yes, sir. Comin' right up."

**A/N: Once again a nod to my beta, Rukilex, for helping me keep my characters IC. **

**Wishing for the rights for Bleach for Christmas. Until then, Tite Kubo owns Bleach.  
**


	5. Jumping Through Hoops and Gates

**Jumping Through Hoops and Gates **

The Seireitei clock showed five minutes to eleven as Yori Macawi entered the waiting area of the Sixth Division office. So far this week, things had fallen into place. The meeting with the Twelfth Division's Technology Team went very well. They listened to her ideas, took a copious amount of careful notes and asked a lot of questions. The tech team supplied many ideas and suggestions of their own. It turned out to be a very good and productive meeting.

Only one hurdle remained before going to the Living World: Yori needed to get Captain Kuchiki's permission for Rukia and Renji to participate in the project, and for the Sixth Division Captain to give the project his blessing, so to speak, so his division would not be afraid to work on the project.

Yori took a deep breath, straightened up to her full height, then knocked on the Shoji door.

"Come," was the response, and she slid the door open. Seeing both the Captain and his Lieutenant, she bowed and said, "Good Morning Captain Kuchiki, Lieutenant Abarai."

"Step in Macawi-san. Abarai and I are finished." Captain Kuchiki did not look up from paperwork as he said it.

"Yes, sir. I'll be leaving for lunch now," Renji said and bowed. He turned to Yori, smiled and winked as he passed. She gave him a sly smile. Once Renji was gone, Yori moved towards the Captain's desk. She stood there, waiting, as custom dictated, for the Captain to speak first. She knew he would make her wait—fallout for calling him out on his true feelings towards the project five days earlier.

She waited. And waited. And waited. And waited.

Patience was truly one of her virtues, so it did not bother her as much as he thought it would.

"The tactics you employed on the Eleventh and Twelfth Division Squad leaders to acquiesce to the project were quite impressive."

It was a statement she acknowledged with a nod.

"I am not as easily manipulated."

Silence.

"However, it would seem that I am under a certain amount of obligation to give you an answer."

Again, a statement Yori acknowledged with a nod. Byakuya did not look up at all while he was speaking, but continued to peruse a very interesting report. She was aware that he was testing her, making her 'sweat it out' waiting for his answer.

"From a purely charitable aspect," Captain Kuchiki began without taking his eyes off the paper in front of him, "and as a leadership training tool for the members of the Sixth Division, I agree to support the project."

"And your permission, sir? For Lieutenant Abarai and your sister, Rukia-san, to fully participate as I had requested?"

Continuing to look over the report he said, "Granted."

"Thank you, sir. I am most grateful for your full support in this endeavor." She bowed.

"You are dismissed."

"And the community restoration oversight committee position, sir?"

"I decline."

"The offer still stands if you change your mind."

"Abarai will meet you at the Senkaimon gate just before noon."

"Thank you, sir."

There was a rustling of fabric, but Captain Kuchiki did not feel her leave. He looked up just in time to see Yori pull a piece of parchment from the folds of her uniform and hand it to him.

"This is the preliminary practice schedule. I've made sure that Lieutenant Abarai will still be able to fulfill his duties as the second-in-command of the Division. If you have any questions or issues with this, please let me know."

He looked at the paper she had handed him, then looked at her.

Reading his expression, she replied, "I prepare for all outcomes."

It seemed a logical answer.

He looked over the schedule, and ever so slightly arched his brow. Noticing the subtle movement was most likely in response to the last week of practice, Yori offered an answer. "The schedule gets busier closer to the concert; the extra time is needed to stage the show. Lieutenant Abarai will need to be excused from his duties the week leading up to the concert. I hope that is agreeable to you."

He looked at the schedule again. The detail and the timing was one of a well-run operation. An alternate schedule was noted in case a certain event occurred during these practice sessions. It seems she had done this before.

"The seated officers in the First Division leave the scheduling to me," Yori confirmed his thoughts.

_"Maybe Abarai could learn scheduling from her…_"

His musings were interrupted by Yori's offer, "I would be more than happy to assist your division with scheduling tactics as a gesture of gratitude for your permission and support of the project."

_"She cannot read my mind," _he thought. Perhaps he shifted his body unknowingly. Byakuya checked to make sure he had not changed his impassive expression or his stiffly held body—that his façade was still in place._ "Impeccable as always," _he reassured himself. He had no idea how he had betrayed his thoughts.

Yori sensed that Captain Kuchiki was becoming uneasy. His exterior was the same as it always was, but the slight shift in his tightly held reiatsu was a dead giveaway. She was sure he did not sense it, but she did. Her skills as a negotiator were finely honed. She was very sensitive to shifts in body language and expression others could not sense. Yori knew what to bring to the table to make parties come to agreement.

Captain Kuchiki wasn't any different than anyone else. Why was he unsettled? Did he think she could read his mind? People had thought that before, and they even mentioned it to her. Actually, she just did her homework. Maybe Byakuya Kuchiki was not used to his subordinates or even his peers being so prepared. Maybe he had been taught that he must be the one to do all the work to gain the upper hand. Still following as he had been taught, it gave him the haughtiness and the aloofness his tutors had demanded. Yori wondered how long it had taken him to create this wall of armor.

"Sir, if you feel the scheduling skill-set your division currently possesses is sufficient..."

_"Impressive._ _Macawi was prepared."_ He was relieved.

"It is a generous offer. Work with Abarai."

"Any other questions, Captain Kuchiki?"

He was sure he had not asked any questions, at least out loud, to this point. She had guessed them all.

"If not, I respectfully take my leave."

Yori bowed, turned, and left the office, leaving the Sixth Division Captain relieved the woman with uncanny abilities left his office.

* * *

Yori met up with Renji and Rukia at the Senkaimon Gate thirty minutes later.

"You are truly a miracle worker! How did you convince Nii-sama to let us participate?" asked Rukia.

Yori smiled as she gave her reply, "By appealing to the side of him I knew would say yes."

"How did you know which side that would be exactly?" asked Renji.

"Ahhh...by doing my homework. Research and planning are the keys to any successful operation."

"That, and taking down Kenpachi Zaraki," chuckled Renji. "But I think you intimidate Captain Kuchiki."

"Why is that?"

"He seems to think you have him figured out."

"He is easy to read."

Renji and Rukia looked at her, surprised.

"You really think he is easy to read?" inquired Rukia. "I have been living with him for years, and I can't read him as well as you do."

"I'm his lieutenant, and I don't pick up on his thoughts as well as you do, either. How can you?"

Yori pondered for a moment, then spoke, "I just look at him just as I look at the two of you. Byakuya Kuchiki, I am sure, is not used to that. He keeps his façade in place, and people are afraid to really look at him. I treat him respectfully, mindful of his positions, but as an equal. That could be what has unnerved him."

* * *

"Sorry Kisuke-san, the Captain Commander said no to the opening act. I don't think he is ready for the 'Exiles' just yet," explained Yori to Kisuke Urahara. "I have a feeling other opportunities will present themselves; just give it a few years." She winked at Urahara.

"And, by the way, Mayuri took the bait," Yori continued onto a different topic. "He will provide full technical assistance for the concert. It was really too easy."

"I am impressed, Yori-chan," said Urahara, smiling knowingly. "Clearly Mayuri-san does not appreciate the skill with which you played him."

"Honestly, I think he was secretly dying to show off some of his talents that aren't so 'mad evil scientist'. His group was very attentive and asked a lot of good questions. The prototype sound system should be ready within the month. And speaking of mad scientists…"

"Genius, please," Urahara said, smiling coyly, putting his fan to his face.

"Alright. 'Genius' then. Have you perfected the music pill?"

Snapping his fan closed, he replied, "As a matter of fact, Yori-chan, I have."

He handed her a bottle with several pills in it. "After they take this pill, the Ryoka will be able to play or sing anything for just over four months, with the usual disclaimers."

Yori flashed a big smile and gave Urahara a quick hug.

"You are the best Kisuke-san."

"I am more than flattered Yori-chan," he said as he snapped his fan open to hide his blush.

Yori laughed, and then asked, "Will Tessai be able to provide the Kido shield?"

"Yes. The shield will go up as soon as all of you go down to the basement. No one other than those who agree to the contract will be able to go near the basement, hear the group, or feel their reiatsu."

"Thank you for letting us use the basement for practice. I really appreciate all of your and Tessai's help."

"I have ulterior motives, Yori-chan. I get a free concert and an autographed photo with the band."

They both laughed, as they headed to the gathering area where Renji and Rukia were sitting with Tessai, drinking tea.

"Ichigo and the others should be here shortly."

Just as Tessai went into the kitchen to get more tea and cups, Ichigo, Chad, Uryuu, and Orihime entered the shoten's back living area.

"Where's Karin?" asked Rukia.

"She felt the reiatsu of a few hollows and couldn't resist going after them. Besides, Hitsugaya was in town. Those two are so competitive, I just stay away," shrugged Ichigo.

"Is this where the notorious Ryoka are hiding out? 'Cause I don't want to miss the action," Ganju announced as he joined the group.

"Ganju?!" the humans exclaimed. "You made it!"

"Yea, only after Macawi-san here told my sister what she had planned and that she needed my talents."

"Hey, man! Haven't seen you in a while!" Ichigo said slapping Ganju on the back and shaking his hand.

"Who else are we waiting for?" asked Ganju.

"That would be me, the newest illegal Substitute Shinigami of Karakura," Karen announced as she entered into the gathering area. The sixteen-year-old had a soccer ball under her left arm as she entered, and moved to sit down.

"How did the hollow contest come out?" Chad's deep baritone voice softly inquired.

Karin smiled broadly. "Human girl three; shinigami captain, one."

Ichigo rolled his eyes. Last time, it was human girl one, shinigami captain, three. Karin and Tōshirō Hitsugaya were best friends from the time he played soccer for her team. Nothing romantic, just two kids having fun. Ichigo found it strange to see Hitsugaya act like a normal teenager around his sister. Hitsugaya was not only a good friend but a good mentor to her as well. When Ichigo sensed the two of them and hollows, he didn't even bother to leave his body. Only when there were multiple Arrancars, would he suit-up. Even then, the two 'kids' had the Los Noches intruders mostly defeated by the time he got to the fight. Afro-san, the shinigami assigned to patrol Karakura, was a bit irritated that he missed all the action when Karin and Tōshirō were around.

Ichigo's musings were interrupted by Yori's voice.

"The Captain-Commander has accepted my proposal for the project fundraiser. We're on for rocking the Rukongai!" Karin and Ichigo let out a whoop, and the others cheered, smiled and clapped. Yori continued after the noise subsided. "Your band's name is 'The Ryoka.' "

Renji spoke up. "But I am not a Ryoka, and neither are Rukia or Karin."

Yori looked at Renji. "You did rebel against the system to save Rukia…"

"Yeah..."

"…and Rukia went against the system when she helped Ichigo…"

"Yeah..."

"…and Karin isn't quite sanctioned as a shinigami…"

"Yet," Karin interjected, smirking.

"…so you were outlaws, even if short-lived outlaws. That makes you a Ryoka too." Yori noticed the face Renji was making and added, "If it makes you feel better, you can be special guests."

"Nah," answered Renji, breaking into a grin. "We were in it together once; it makes sense that we're in it together again."

"That's the spirit!" Orihime exclaimed.

Ichigo interrupted Yori. "Where is...?"

They turned around as Kisuke walked in with a tall, good-looking, well-built man. He had short, flaxen blonde hair, and the lightest blue eyes the group had ever seen. He was not as tall as Renji, but a bit taller than Ichigo, and his build was somewhere between the two. He looked twenty - the same age as Ichigo.

"Here is the last member of the group. My apologies for taking so long. I needed to make some last minute adjustments." Urahara tapped his fan on the man's shoulder.

"Kon?" Ichigo whispered.

"Yup!" came the reply, and a stuffed lion was tossed towards the sanctioned substitute shinigami.

"Kon?!" Rukia and Renji gasped.

Karin smirked. "So this is how you look. It's hard to imagine you as something other than the irritating, high-pitched stuffed animal or the perv that inhabits my brother's body when he is off on a mission." She looked him over. "Not bad."

Kon scoffed. "Not bad, little sister? I think I'm smokin'."

"I would have to agree with you, lion-breath," said Karin. "But you're still a perv."

"Kon, you are so handsome!" exclaimed Orhime.

Uryuu asked Ichigo, "Why Kon?"

Ichigo answered. "He was here in the beginning with me and Rukia. He fought to defend Karakura while we were away, and he's an illegal mod soul—wanted in the Seireitei to be destroyed."

"Yes, well, when Ichigo approached me regarding our little mod soul here, I went to work on a unique gigai for him. Our Kon really put thought into his appearance."

"How is the gigai unique, Urahara-san?" asked Chad.

"If, for some reason Ichigo needs Kon, Kon's body will still function on 'auto pilot' while he, the mod soul, inhabits Ichigo's body."

The group was stunned.

"Thanks, Kisuke-san. Job well done, as always," Yori smiled at him.

Then she turned to Kon, and hugged him. "Welcome, Ryoka."

Kon blushed a bit, never really having a woman hug him voluntarily before.

Ichigo slapped him on the back, as did Renji. "Welcome, aboard!"

Kon blushed ever harder. He was not used to people accepting him like this.

Yori looked at them all. "Now that we are all here, let's get down to business. The rules and the contract."

They all looked at her with curious faces.

"Let me explain the rules," Yori continued.

"Number One: everyone is equal here—no shinigamis, no Quincys, no strong-arms, no humans, no nobles, no seated officers, no mod souls.

"Number Two: What I say goes.

"Number Three: No missing practice. For any reason. Period.

"In agreeing to these rules, you are entering in a binding verbal contract. Does everyone agree to the rules?"

They all nodded their heads and said, 'Yes'.

"Great! Let's go on down to the basement, and we will discuss the particulars."

"That's it?" they asked in unison.

"Yes, that's it," Yori grinned.

Once down in the basement, they saw a stage, raised about two feet off the ground, complete with the scaffolding for lights, amps, and a variety of instruments on it.

"A full size stage for rehearsals?" mused Chad, aloud. "And top of the line instruments." He smiled. "Sweet."

"Urahara pulled out all the stops. He wanted to make this as realistic as possible."

"Yeah, or show up the Twelfth division," said Renji as he looked on at the stage in awe. "Hisagi would be jealous if he saw this," recovering enough to point at the impressive collection of guitars.

Chad agreed. He knew the Ninth Division lieutenant loved to play the guitar.

"How come there are...twenty-seven guitars?" Uryuu inquired, as he too noticed the arsenal of instruments displayed on stands.

"All in good time. Have a seat."

Yori had the band members sit around the table that was facing the stage. She handed out the practice schedules for everyone to look over.

"I accounted for work, school, social events, and soccer. As you can see, we start today, and we will practice two hours, three times during the week, and four hours Saturday and Sunday."

"This is a tight schedule," Chad commented. "Do you think we will be ready in four month's time?"

"Yea, I can play the guitar, but not like Chad plays his bass," said Ichigo. "I don't know how musical everyone else is. It'll take a lot of practice."

"How do you know if we have any talent?" asked Uryuu.

"I have that covered." She produced a bottle of pills. "These will enhance any musical skills you have, no matter how small," she said as she handed out the pills to each person.

A few of the members scrutinized the pills they had in their hands.

"Hey—there is a skull with flames on this!" blurted out Ganju as he noticed the small logo on the capsule.

"That's—hey, is this from Urahara?" asked Renji, as Ichigo squinted at the pill, trying to figure out if it was going to sprout legs or explode in his hand.

"The question should be, would you rather take something Urahara made, or something Kurotsuchi made?" asked Yori.

Uryuu blanched at the name of the current Twelfth Division captain. "_It's between the devil you know or the devil that you know better," _he thought.

The group fell silent. Some members debating the question, while others worried about the side effects that Urahara seemed to neglect to tell his test subjects.

"Do not make me enforce rule number two of the contract. Trust me, they are safe. Please take your pills."

"No wonder she had us agree to the contract first," mumbled Rukia.

"Missed that fine print, didn't you?" Yori chuckled as she looked at the nervous looking band members.

Ichigo was the first, then they all picked up the water bottles on the table and swallowed the pills. The members looked at each other, trying to determine if they were indeed alive or if they looked or felt any differently than seconds before taking the pills.

"Okay, now that is done, any questions about the schedules?"

"What is a 'PRP' Shoot?"

"That is a photo shoot for the programs, posters, and teaser ads for the concert."

"What?"

"This concert needs to be a success. So the more we 'sell' The Ryoka, the more tickets we will sell."

"What clothes are we going to wear?" asked Orihime, "Just our regular clothes?"

"Uryuu and I have been working on this." Yori turned to Uryuu and asked, "Do you have the sketches?"

"Here," Uryuu pulled a portfolio out of his messenger bag and handed it to Yori.

"There'd better not be any crosses, capes, or pastels, or I'm not going to wear anything," snorted Ichigo.

"You would rather perform naked?" Rukia asked. "In front of 5,000 shinigami?"

Yori raised an eyebrow. "Never thought of that angle. It might sell more tickets, but I think Captain Yamamoto would pull his permission for the concert."

Karin, Renji, Ganju, and Chad all chortled.

Ichigo turned beet red. "That's not what I meant!"

Yori took the sketches out of the portfolio and passed them around. The band members were quite surprised and impressed at the look Uryuu had given to the band. It was hip, looked comfortable, and there were no blue crosses or capes.

"Wow, Uryuu, these are great!!" Orihime voiced the sentiments of the group.

"There is a catch though," Yori stated.

They all looked up at her.

"In exchange for these clothes, you need to work a fashion show."

"What?"

"My father's hospital runs a charity fashion show every year. This year, they are focusing on the 'undiscovered' up-and-coming designers," Uryuu began, "and I am one of them."

Stunned, they all looked at Uryuu.

"The fashion show needs young, hip models to show off the clothes, so, at Yori's suggestion, I volunteered the group."

"Yes, and for payment, you get to keep all of the clothes," Yori added. "Uryuu worked with the other designers to come up with the theme for this year's show. They all have donated the clothes you are going to wear for the photo shoots and the concert. We need to arrange some time for you to get a fitting before the fashion show."

"I see there are skirts for the girls. I am not wearing a skirt," Karin stated.

"This was designed for you," Uryuu handed a sketch to Karin. She smiled immediately.

"Cool."

Renji and Ichigo were both scowling. "Why do we have to prance around on a stage showing off clothes?"

"My budget for clothing is zero. I needed to find a way to get good clothing on a zero budget. Uryuu and his father agreed to help us out."

"You mean he was too cheap to pay for professional models?" muttered Ichigo.

"Yes, that would describe my father accurately," Uryuu said evenly.

"There are some other reasons why I wanted you to work the fashion show," Yori offered. "This will give you the opportunity to work on stage presence. There will be several hundred people there, not including the media. You need to learn to work with confidence in front of an audience and cameras. Don't worry, you will have an opportunity to practice before the event. It's on the schedule."

Yori looked around to gauge the group's reaction.

"Another perk-the photography will be done by the hospital, and we get the shots for free. That PRP? It is free. It usually costs several thousand dollars for a photo shoot, and I just do not have that money to spend."

Ganju spoke up. "Renji, Rukia, you know what it's like in Inuzuri. This is a walk in the park compared to life there."

The normally quiet Chad spoke up, "I think it's a good way to get what we need to promote the concert. After all, that's why I agreed to do the concert- to help all those souls in the poor parts of the Soul Society. This seems like a small trade-off for a big payoff."

Yori remained silent to let the group think.

They all were taking in what Chad had said. He was right. When Yori had approached them with the idea months ago, they all thought it was a good idea to do this concert. They had not thought of all that was needed to put on a show. Only Chad, who had previously performed in a band, would have known that.

Karin spoke first. "Are we going to have to walk like those professional models?"

Orihime and Rukia looked at Yori with a bit of fear in their eyes.

"Hey, I don't care about that. Are we going to meet any beautiful models?" Kon was hoping for an affirmative.

Yori smiled. "No. I want you to walk to show off the fashion, and to have fun. You all are supposed to be young and hip—or rather you all look young and hip. And yes, Kon, look around you. These are the beautiful models."

Renji, Rukia, and Ganju burst out laughing. "Young, hip and beautiful? That's what we are?"

"To humans, you look about the same age as we do—except for Ganju, of course," Ichigo smirked, "You look like my old man!"

"When the heart feels young, it matters not the appearance," said Ganju airily, and waved dismissively.

"I saw that on a bumper sticker…" snickered Karin, "…on the walker of the old couple down the street."

"Hey, now!"

"You shouldn't disrespect your elders!" interjected Orihime, a smile creeping onto her face.

"Or the elderly," Uryuu and Ichigo said together. And they all burst out laughing.

"Okay, every ready to rock?" asked Yori.

"Yes!" came the resounding reply.

They looked at the assignment sheet:

Lead Guitar: Uryuu, Ichigo, Kon

Rhythm Guitar: Ichigo, Renji, Karin, Kon

Bass: Chad, Karin, Kon

Spanish Guitar: Chad

Mandolin: Karin

Drums: Ganju, Karin

Bongos: Karin, Rukia

Percussion: Rukia, Kon

Electric Keyboard: Orihime, Kon

Piano: Orihime, Rukia, Kon

Trumpet & trombone: Renji, Karin, Kon, Rukia

Saxophone: Renji, Kon

Strings (violin): Rukia, Renji, Kon

Recorder: Orihime

Flute: Rukia

Synthezier: Kon, Orihime, Karin

The primary lead was the first person listed for the instrument.

"Did you decide on the song set?" inquired Chad.

"I thought you would never ask. Here is the list." Yori laid out the song list on the table for all of them to look over.

"This is like the soundtrack of our lives," Ichigo said as he looked up to Yori.

"Yes, it does seem like most of these songs corresponded with events in our lives," agreed Uryuu, Chad, and Renji.

"I noticed I sing lead most often," Ichigo said.

"Why wouldn't you?" queried Uryuu. "It was because of you we were Ryoka in the first place. I think it is fitting that the front man of The Ryoka has the most songs."

Ichigo blushed a bit, and scratched the back of his head.

"Yea, man, don't go shy on us now," said Renji as he punched him on the arm.

The sound of drums startled them out of the awkwardness—"Let's get the party started here," shouted Ganju.

Yori smiled as she watched the group start picking up the instruments. She did not need to tell the group Ichigo was their leader. He was friends with them all, and they would have followed him anywhere. The group also knew when to put him in his place, and he accepted it without much of a fight. The Ryoka were bound by honor, duty, trust, respect, and friendship. No matter how much they might bicker, their bonds ran deeper than any in the Soul Society or in the Living World could fathom. They were comfortable with each other, playing off of their individual strengths and compensating for each other's weaknesses. Ichigo was the catalyst for change—and the group became catalysts for change over the years. They, together, truly altered the world for the better.

Yes, Yori picked the right group to kick off the idea of a service project. The four months will fly by quickly indeed.

**AN: Even with the entire story being written, it still is a challenge to post when events and family block the path to the computer. (lol). **

**As always, Tite Kubo created and owns Bleach and it's characters, and I humbly take credit for the ride in which I am now taking them.**

**Many thanks goes out to my beta, Rukilex, who is now in France, enjoying everything French, whilst helping me keep Byakuya in character. He truly needs to loosen up a bit.  
**


	6. Walk This Way

**Walk This Way**

Practice was intense. Learning thirty-eight songs for a two-and-a-half hour concert performance, and choreography was a daunting task—even for the suddenly musically gifted. The group was amazed that they could sight-read the music—they understood what the notes on the page meant and could play the song from the page. Yori had arranged some of the songs a bit differently than the original artist, even changing the words to better fit the group. Chad and Ichigo also helped out on a few other arrangements. This resulted in the songs fitting the group like they were their own original hits.

Rehearsal for the fashion show was another matter. The band was excited about the clothes, the fittings less so, and the direction of the staging of the fashion show, even less.

"Look casual, confident, but uncaring," Yori explained.

"Ichigo and Karin have that down pat," Orihime whispered to a nodding Rukia.

"A little less scowl, if you please," said Yori, directing the comment to Ichigo and Karin. Then she added, "A little less menacing, Renji."

Renji broke into a mock feral grin. "I was born to be menacing."

"Yes, well, we don't want to give the audience massive coronaries, that would be bad for fund-raising," Yori said.

Uryuu added nonchalantly, "Actually, I think my father would enjoy the extra money the cardiac patients would bring in for the hospital." The others looked at him, shocked. He grinned as he cleaned his glasses.

Orihime spoke up. "Yori, would you demonstrate what you mean by walking the stage and the runway?"

Yori smiled. "Sure, but don't just imitate me. Make it your own—but not so much that you scare the patrons," she added looking over in Karin, Ichigo, and Renji's direction.

Yori went behind the stage and climbed up the few stairs. She strode in easily from the stage right with a determined, yet unfazed attitude, pausing before the long runway. "It's all about attitude. Here they see your clothes from the front. Let them take it in." Her hand was in her pocket, and shifted her weight to the right side. Expression starting bright, then going dull—looking beyond the crowd. Then she began to walk—confident, commanding, yet casual.

"Your facial expression is your own. If you think you are going to be nervous, then look beyond the crowd," she explained. "You can place your hands in your pocket—one or both—if you have pockets, or leave them out all together."

"Can we place our hands on our hips?" asked Rukia.

"Whatever you are comfortable with is fine."

"Now for a bit of sight and sound," Yori said, clicking a button in her hand. Music blared, chatter was all around, and flashes went off. While it startled the band members. Yori was unaffected as she walked to the end of the runway, pivoted right, paused, pivoted left, paused, and began to walk back.

"Okay, Renji, Ichigo, Rukia, Karin, up on stage," Yori called,as she paused in the center of the runway. "This is how it will look and sound during the show. Get used to it. Ignore the lights, chatter, and music."

Karin was out first. She walked with her hands in her pockets with a casual 'I don't care' walk down the runway towards Yori. Just as Karin was about to pass, Karin did a quick throw back nod to Yori.

"Great add-on Karin! Rukia! You're up!" Yori called as she jumped off the runway. Rukia started out a bit stiff. "Give it the Kuchiki look!" Rukia straightened a bit, looking straight ahead as if she owned the place, but did not care. Her walk was graceful, yet casual. As Karin and Rukia were passing each other, Karin gave her small throwback nod, and Rukia turned her head slightly, half closed her eyes, and did a tiny, curt nod.

Ichigo and Renji chuckled at the way Rukia channeled her elder brother with that move.

"Excellent, Rukia…you made it your own! Ichigo, you're up- then Renji," Yori called.

She turned to Orihime, Chad, Uryuu, Kon, and Ganju and directed them to the stage. "Get ready."

Ichigo was the next to come out on stage with an uncaring, yet take-charge attitude. He was one perfect model as he walked down the runway. As he and Rukia passed each other, he did a slight 'hey' head tilt to acknowledge her as she did her curt nod. Renji was up next. Though he matched Ichigo's stance, his was a cockiness that was just so Renji. Both hands in his pockets—though fingers only- the wrists bent outward. As Renji and Ichigo passed each other, they did a casual 'high-five' and kept walking.

"Perfect," Yori said as they passed by.

Uryuu was up next—a bit less confident and stiff at first. As Ichigo passed him, he murmured something to him. Uryuu smirked as Ichigo left, visibly relaxing, falling into his own version of a casual, not caring stance, as he paused before the runway. Uryuu smoothly took the runway. As Renji and Uryuu passed each other—they did a head jerk to the side, away from the other, in acknowledgment of the other, as they kept walking.

"You've got the hang of it! Orihime, you're up as Renji comes off."

Orihime did a little nervous run from the side of the stage. Renji muttered something to her as he passed. She smiled as she walked with purpose to the center of the stage. She paused in a wide stance, hands on her hips, smiling slightly, and started down the runway with arms swinging. As she was passing Uryuu, she hooked his arm, and they did a casual 360 degree turn, and as they finished, Orihime did a little skip and kept walking as if nothing happened.

"Fantastic, Orihime!" Yori beamed. "You are working it girl! Ganju, Chad, then Kon—then we start over!" called Yori.

Ganju walked out with a bit of a swagger, then stood at the head of the runway with his arms crossed. He rolled his eyes, threw his head back, and began to walk.

"A little less stalker, and a bit more casual," Yori directed.

Ganju eased his stance, and his pace slowed a bit; his strides easier, yet confident. As Orihime passed Ganju, she turned, touched Ganju on the shoulder lightly, invoking a smile from Ganju, and both kept walking without breaking the pace or stride.

Chad was the next to last on stage. He, like Uryuu, was a bit stiff, but softened his stance a bit, walking with a grace only he could pull off, and still make it look tough. Just as he met Ganju, they did a casual fist-bump as they passed.

Kon observed all the styles on stage, and he decided to do something completely different. He did a kata move when he appeared in center of the stage, then cooly began to walk down the runway. As he and Chad passed, they both got into boxing stances, bobbed a bit, straightened up, and kept walking.

"Interesting, Kon. Nicely done," smiled Yori.

"My urban street cool," Kon muttered as he walked by her.

"Fantastic first run! Karin—you're up again. One more time through for everyone."

As Karin passed Kon, he gave her the 'look over', then turned and walked backwards to watch her after she passed, then turned around to go off the stage, in an easy-going, who cares attitude. You could hear Karin say 'Perv' and cracked a small smile as they passed.

Yori laughed at the antics, knowing that Kon loved to break Karin's cool.

The band had made the walks their own. They were young, hip, and sexy—and it showed.

"_This will be an easy sell,"_ thought Yori.

The group wanted to go through their walks one more time. Yori was impressed at how determined they were to get this right in their own way. She started the music, audience chatter, and flashes again so they could walk one more time. She smiled while they ad-libbed and became more comfortable with the runway.

"Great job, all of you. Dress rehearsal is this Saturday with the clothes and the quick changes. We need to get the timing down. Afterwards, we have the publicity photo shoot."

Uryuu announced to the group, "One of the designers made a few last-minute changes to her line. Can everyone stay back for a few minutes so she can make the adjustments?"

"Sure," was the group reply.

"I need to go first, though. Practice," volunteered Karin. "We're prepping for the regionals match!" Renji gave her a high-five. Karin looked over at Yori. "The band practice will need to change if my team makes it past the regionals," Karin offered.

"I have a bit of play in the schedule. Don't worry about it, we can adjust. Just get out there and kick football arse," Yori said as she smiled back at Karin.

"Just a reminder, the photo shoot will be right after the dress rehearsal," Yori told the band as they left the fitting.

"Ichigo, have you decided which songs the group will perform at the fashion show?"

"Yeah, we decided on four songs that will showcase all of our talents." Ichigo asked, "Where are they setting up the instruments?'

"Right on stage, after the fashion piece."

"Cool. Catch you later Yori."

* * *

The rehearsals for both the fashion show and the music went very well. The photographer and his staff took photos of the band playing their song set, and had each member pose as a lead singer, while playing their instruments for the 'action' shots. Then they changed clothes for the group and the individual shots. Yori explained to the group what the shots represented. "These will go into the program, these will be teaser shots, and these will be poster shots. There will be more taken later."

"Teaser shots?"

"These will go up in the Seireitei as silhouettes. They will be posted in each mess hall. Then a few weeks later, the posters of each of you will go up. I expect there will be many taken as souvenirs, so I will have a few sets put up in the months ahead."

"You expect people to steal our posters?"

Yori smiled. "Yes, and I want the population to steal them. It's good publicity for the show, and the fans will have something to hold onto. I expect to see these posters in the barracks."

"You are promoting theft within the shinigami ranks?" asked Rukia, frowning. "That's just not right."

"Rukia, it's a fact of life," supplied Chad. "Fans take band posters all the time. It's planned for in the publicity budget. Some bands have a count of how many of each poster goes missing too."

"So, it's like a contest?"

Yori spoke, "Yes and no. It just shows which member of the group is most popular, or, if the group as a whole is popular."

"Will Renji and I be up on those posters?"

"Did you really think I would leave the two of you out of it?"

Rukia looked over at Renji nervously. Renji scratched the back of his head. "Well, I don't think Captain Kuchiki would appreciate seeing his lieutenant and his sister on rock posters."

"He did give his full support to the project." They looked at her dubiously. "He won't object. The posters will be tasteful."

"Even me? Up on a poster in the Seireitei? What if they discover who I really am?" Kon was worried that they would catch him and destroy him, as the Shinigami Research and Development Institute and neglected to do years before.

"Relax, Kon. No one is going to hunt you down. You are one of us now and you reside in the Living World," assured Yori. "The Captain-Commander gave his word no member of the Ryoka would be arrested, detained, or destroyed."

"You will be the 'unknown' hottie of the group," teased Karin.

Kon blushed. Everyone said "Awww", and Kon just ignored the group.

"Who knew our little Kon was so shy?" asked Uryuu. The rest of the group just snickered a bit. It was remarkable how Kon had changed from leering and drooling at women, to being decent and downright bashful in the presence of females.

* * *

The fashion show and performance went off without a hitch. Afterward, it was another story. The Ryoka were mobbed by the crowd and the media. They were the newest, hippest cover band, and they were hot. The group was a bit overwhelmed—especially the shyer members. Chad, Ichigo, and Ganju managed to keep it under control, while Yori had Ryuuken's security detail keep the distance between the Ryoka, the new fans, and the paparazzi.

"Whoa, that was really close and scary," Ganju commented afterwards in Urahara's basement.

"Yeah, well, it won't be like that in the Seireitei," Rukia sighed. Orihime looked over to Yori, "Right?"

"It may be more of the same," Yori explained. "The security measures will be different in the Seireitei."

"How so?"

"I already have the security contingent in place."

"Really, who is it? Kenpachi? No one would cross him or anyone from the Eleventh."

"Yes, Captain Zaraki along with Captain Komamura and Lieutenant Iba are in charge of recruiting and training the security force."

"How did you get them to volunteer for that?"

"Are you surprised that they would do it, or are surprised that we would need security?"

"Both, actually."

Yori sighed. "I do expect the fans in the Seireitei to be better behaved, but we still need to be prepared."

"And have Kenpachi as a security guard," muttered Ichigo.

Yori smiled. "I think most of the shinigami fear both Captain Komamura and Captain Zaraki, and I believe both men know that. That should be enough of a deterrent for now."

"But all this for the concert only?"

"No. You will have a teaser concert and when you arrive in the Seireitei the week of practice and the days of the concert. They need to be ready, just in case."

The group looked nervous. "Listen, you are already so-called 'rock stars' and have a fan base going. Just because you don't see it does not mean they don't exist."

"We have fan clubs?"

"Yes, you do," said Yori as she looked into the surprised faces of the band members. "Since you stepped foot into the Seireitei to rescue Rukia, you have had a fan club—all of you. It grew as you came back to the Soul Society—for the Bounts, then for the war against Aizen." Yori continued, "It has mostly been underground, but you do have many admirers for what you've done. They aren't like the screaming and fainting fans you see at human rock concerts, but they are out there just the same."

"Even for Renji and me?" asked Rukia. "Why haven't we seen them before?"

"Yes, for the both of you as well. As I said, they are more admirers of what you have done, rather than the 'chase-you-down-the-street' variety of fans."

"Damn, you'd at least think I could get a date with a girl knowing that," said Renji with a smirk.

"Maybe it's not the girls that are interested," said Ichigo with a barely disguised smirk of his own.

"Yes, Abarai-san, maybe you are just looking in the wrong places," teased Uryuu.

Renji looked at both of them, tilted his head to the side. "Why, you see something you like?"

"No, not my type, or gender, but thanks for the offer," Uryuu replied with a slight mock bow.

Orihime giggled and grabbed Uryuu's hand. "Besides, he's taken."

Renji raised an eyebrow at Ichigo.

"Dude, if I was into you, you would've known by now," Ichigo smiled, shrugged, and shook his head.

"Shot through the heart…." Renji started, clutching his chest.

"And you're to blame…" Ichigo continued, smirking.

"You give love a bad name," Karin finished with a grin, smacking both of them on the back of the head. "That's for making me have this song in my brain now."

Renji slumped a bit, looking down, and sighed. "I guess it's back to the ladies now."

After the laughter died down, Yori began to speak.

"You have an interview with Seireitei Radio, and with the Seireitei Communication next week. Shūhei Hisagi will be coming here to do the interviews, along with a few members of the sound crew. You will be playing some songs as teasers for the radio interview, and the songs will get air time before, during, and after the broadcast. We need to generate as much publicity as possible for this concert. It is a little over two months away, and tickets go on sale in just over a month."

"Which means, we have to get cracking on practice," said Ganju as he did a bit of drumming. "What? We still have two hours of practice left!"

They all climbed on stage, looked over the day's song set, and began to play.

**AN: As always, Tite Kubo owns his original characters and the Bleach Universe, I just own their musical abilities and talents I have lent out to them for this piece of prose.**

**To add levity to this chapter, I borrowed a line or two from Jon Bon Jovi's song, You Give Love a Bad Name.  
**

**Many thanks to my beta, Rukilex, who is helping me with my poor French skills. She translated this into _français_****, and I needed to translate it back to anglais. Oh, wait, that was me daydreaming. Happy New Year!  
**


	7. Lunch and Tea

Lunch and Tea

It was a beautiful spring day. The Sixth Division windows and doors were opened to allow the sweet May breeze to air out the offices. The double shoji doors that separated the lieutenant's office and the captain's office were wide open, allowing for full view of both offices. Byakuya was at his desk, looking over a new form sent by the First Division and Renji was working on the newest patrol roster. A knock came at the division's office door, rousing both men from their work. Byakuya looked up at the clock, noticing it was lunch time.

"Come," Renji replied to the knock at the door.

The door opened and Yori Macawi entered. "Lieutenant Abarai," she said, bowing in greeting. Seeing the captain through the open doors, she bowed again. "Captain Kuchiki."

Renji put his brush down and stood up, smiling at Yori.

"Captain, I'm going to lunch now. Do you want me to bring back anything for you?"

"No, Abarai, that is not necessary." Byakuya hesitated, then added, "Thank-you for the offer."

Renji grabbed Yori's hand and was just about to leave when Yori turned towards the Captain's office.

"Captain Kuchiki, what are you doing for lunch today?" inquired Yori.

Byakuya looked up from his work. He saw Renji holding Yori's hand.

"Would you like to join us?" Yori asked.

"No, thank you. I have work to complete."

"Captain Kuchiki, if you are concerned that there will be more forms delivered after lunch, I can guarantee you there won't be." Byakuya looked up at her inquisitively.

"I am in charge of the paperwork distribution for the First Division. We've done a study on the redundancy of forms within the Gotei Thirteen. Although this has traditionally been the heavy day of forms from the First Division, starting today, the number of forms have been reduced. The one currently in your hands is the only form you will receive today from the First Division. Lieutenant Ise volunteered the Eight Division to do the same. If we are successful, we hope to reduce the paperwork between all divisions."

"I'm all for less paperwork!" said Renji smiling. "Why don't you join us, Captain? You always sit here and eat lunch at your desk, wading through the paperwork. Now you have no excuse. Come join us for a nooner."

Byakuya lifted his head and looked at his lieutenant, not quite believing what he just heard.

"Renji! Do you know what nooner means?" Yori asked, eyes open wide and trying to suppress a laugh.

"Yeah. Captain Kyōraku dared me to use it in a sentence with my captain," he said, smiling at Yori. "I couldn't resist this opportunity."

"Did this dare take place while you were drinking sake at the Eighth Division, by any chance?" asked Yori as she raised an eyebrow. Renji smirked, then looked up at the ceiling, suddenly finding it interesting. "Those sake sessions blur the fine line between being bold and being suicidal, " Yori said, closing her eyes and shaking her head.

"Captain, I am sorry if you thought we were inviting to join us for something _other_ than eating food for lunch," said Yori.

"I am disappointed, yes," deadpanned Byakuya.

Renji chuckled and nudged Yori. "That was a good one Captain."

Yori smiled. "We are going to the Thirteenth Division to taste the catering menu for the Sky Boxes and the crew for the concert. I would be interested in getting your opinion on the fare. Renji is a fabulous cook, and he is a part of the crew, so he will be sampling as a cook and on the band's behalf."

"My opinion is needed, why?"

"You have the refined palette of a Noble. This food will be served to all the Sky Boxes, which will be attended by the Noble Houses and the Royal Family. I would appreciate your feedback, not only on the food but on the presentation."

"Com'on Cap'n, come join us while you're inna good mood," urged Renji, falling back into his slang.

Byakuya, knowing he would not have more paperwork in the afternoon, decided to accompany the pair to the Thirteenth. He put the report down, returned the brush to its rest, and joined the pair for lunch.

As they walked, Byakuya inquired, "The Thirteenth, not the First?"

"The Noble House donating the catering service is related to Captain Ukitake's family," answered Yori. "Instead of pledging the five-hundred service hours, they decided to donate the catering on the night of the concert."

The trio arrived to the appointed hall and were joined by Captains Ukitake, Kyōraku, and Kurotsuchi. Rukia and the Twelfth Division sound and light crew representatives, Akon, and Rin, were waiting inside. Renji winked at Shunshui as they entered the meeting room. The Eighth Division Captain smiled and pulled his hat a bit lower, as he moved further from the entrance. He felt a hand gently touch his arm. "Captain, may I have a word, please?" Yori asked, smiling sweetly. "You certainly may, Yori-san," Shunshui answered, returning her smile.

"I heard about the challenge you issued to Renji."

"It was amusing, wasn't it?"

"Hmm," was Yori's non committal reply. As she continued to smile, Yori leaned into Shunshui, and in a low tone, only for the Eighth's Captain to hear, "How much do you like your sake, Captain Kyōraku?"

"Why do you ask Yori-san? Would you like to join us at the Eighth Division this evening?"

"If you set Renji on another dare, task, challenge, or mission I will make sure all your sake is diluted so it tastes like water," Yori paused for effect, "in the Seireitei, the Rukongai, and your personal reserve."

The Captain chuckled. "It was just a joke, Yori-san. No harm was done."

She leaned in closer. "I am sure Nanao would be only too happy to help me," she added to drive home her point. The normally jovial captain visibly blanched. "You wouldn't."

"Try me."

Shunshui looked into her eyes, and noticed the color had changed from her normally warm dark brown to a steely gray. "Are we clear?" Shunshui nodded. Yori smiled, and her eye color went back to her normal color. "Thank you for your help Captain Kyōraku," Yori said in a light, friendly voice, and moved away to greet the catering manager.

Jūshirō approached his friend, and noticed his pale appearance. "Shun, are you okay?"

Shunshui replied, "I have met some one who is more intimidating than Nanao-chan without her glasses."

"What did you do?" asked Jūshirō, then he paused, holding up his hand. "Wait, I would rather not know."

The catering manager, Hiro, approached and greeted the group. After the introductions were made, Hiro handed each member the menu of what was being served that day. The manager explained that each Sky Box could create their own menu out of all the dishes listed. The crew and the band could have all the dishes prepared if they wished.

Yori thanked Hiro, then motioned for the tasters to be seated. Each place setting has a comment card for each of the dishes that were to be tasted. After the lunch and the beverages were served, Hiro stayed to answer any questions from the shinigami group. Renji, Rukia, Akon, Rin, and Mayuri sat at one end of the table discussing amongst themselves which dishes would suit the crew and the band the best the night of the performance.

"The deserts are quite delicious," noted Rin.

"Did you even try the appetizers or the entrees?" inquired Akon.

"Not really. I'd be eating sweets the whole night if I could," replied Rin.

At the other end of the table, Byakuya, Jūshirō, Shunshui, and Yori discussed the dishes.

"I find most of these dishes to be rather bland," Byakuya noted. "I prefer a spicier Okonomiyaki."

"The gyoza preparation was interesting, as they were steamed and not fried. The fillings were original as well. I liked the mushroom only and the plum and tuna duo," said Yori.

"I had expected the combination of plum and tuna to be off-putting, but it was not," Byakuya agreed.

"The Ume Ochazuke had a nice balance of plum and wasabi," noted Jūshirō.

"I noticed there were several new types of maki, and they were delicious," Shunshui commented. "I think these would find their way nicely to our table."

Jūshirō nodded in agreement. The discussion moved on to the different types of noodle dishes, hot and cold, traditional nuta dishes, and some of the specialty dishes. The group exchanged views on the different wines and the sakes, as well as the teas and the other beverages. Feedback on the presentation, layout, and service was conveyed to the catering manager. The chef was invited out to discuss the dishes. The Taka Clan was very eager to please the group. After the discourse completed, Yori collected the cards to further discuss the comments with the chef and Hiro.

"Thank you all for coming today. Your input is most appreciated," Yori said as she bowed to the group.

Renji and Rukia hung back with Yori for a moment before leaving.

"We picked the dishes we thought the band would enjoy. I have spent enough time in the Living World to know the food preferences of the Kurosakis and their friends. That said, Orihime may be a bit difficult to please, as she has unusual tastes," Rukia added as an afterthought.

"Who'd have guessed that plum and tuna would taste good together?" Renji chortled. "I thought for a moment that the caterer was Orihime's sensei. But unlike her cooking, this actually worked, _and_ was edible."

The three laughed. They remembered Orihime bringing in 'lunch' one day for the band. The peanut butter, edamame, pickled ginger, burdock root, barbequed eel, with lemon curd onigiri was not something they would easily, or ever, forget.

* * *

A few days following the lunch, Byakuya was at the Noble House Tea. The purpose of the teas was to assemble all the clans, on a quarterly basis, to discuss certain issues that affected all of the houses, major and minor. It was a place where formal gatherings such as the annual Noble Ball were planned and marriage prospects within the noble and aristocratic blood lines discussed.

Byakuya was not very keen on these teas, as they were tedious and time consuming. Nevertheless, he had to attend, as it was not only a social occasion, but a political one as well. What surprised Byakuya was the lack of the normal discourse that usually took place at this function. The conversations seemed to be centered on the rock concert that was to take place in just over two month's time.

"Lord Kuchiki, what have you pledged for your box? Or are you paying full price?" Lord Taka inquired. "I am providing the catering," the man announced, proudly.

Byakuya sipped his tea before replying. "I sampled the fare. It was passable."

Lord Kanto looked over, and said, "My house is providing the printing services for the programs and the posters."

"I hear the Royal Family is providing the after-party for the band, the crew, and all the box-holders," added a female clan leader.

Byakuya kept sipping his tea, trying to block out the conversation until it returned to the usual mundane topics of discussion.

"…though the Royal Family and the Kuchikis have the premium boxes. Why I do not know."

"Maybe the Kuchiki clan donated more than we did?"

"…I found Macawi-san a very pleasant and charming woman. I think she could charm the bark off a tree..."

"Maybe he just paid the full price for the box. I am sure he did not pledge service hours. Who would?" another noble leader said.

"I believe Lord Kuchiki likes to keep those things private," noted Lord Ukitake.

Byakuya did not know how to respond, so he remained silent. Yori Macawi had not approached him or his house about a Sky Box, yet there was one assigned to the Kuchikis. She obviously had spoken to each of the other clans. He resolved to get to the bottom of this matter later.

Not sensing the discussions surrounding the rock concert would end anytime soon, he put down his cup and looked up to the men and women at the table.

"Lords and Ladies, are you ready to discuss the matters on today's agenda, now?" asked Byakuya coolly.

The other members became silent as they moved on to the topics at hand. Still, at the back of his mind, Byakuya wondered why he hadn't been approached about a Sky Box for the concert.

**AN: Once again, thanks to my beta, Rukilex, who prevents me from making Byakuya chatty and unsure of himself. Wait until next chapter. Ha!**

**Though I do have my story completed, I will not be able to post again until next week, due to a heavy work schedule. **

**As always, Tite Kubo owns the characters he created and the Bleach Universe--I only take credit for the lightening of the workload/paperwork for Byakuya and Renji.  
**


	8. Late Night Meeting

Late Night Meeting

Renji was waiting for someone to approach the door; Byakuya could sense it. Renji had been increasingly on edge as the morning wore on. The height of his anxiousness seemed centered on the clock, starting at eleven o'clock this morning. He began to fidget more and more as the time passed to the half hour, then the noon hour, then to half past. What surprised Byakuya more was that his lieutenant did not leave for lunch. It seemed he was anticipating someone or something, and did not want to miss it.

Byakuya was a patient man. He tried to ignore his lieutenant in the next room, but the ebb and flow of Renji's reiatsu was becoming quite irritating. Just as Byakuya was about to say something, he sensed a familiar aura coming towards the Sixth Division. Renji broke into a grin. He was just about to jump out of his seat when Byakuya spoke. "Abarai, steady yourself."

Renji looked through the open doors at his captain. Was he that obvious? A knock sounded at the door, and Byakuya answered, "Come in Macawi-san."

Yori opened the door and stepped into the office, seeing the shoji doors between the offices were once again wide open. "Captain Kuchiki, Lieutenant Abarai," she said as she bowed.

"Well?" Renji looked at her.

Yori smiled. "She's off to the finals!"

Renji closed the distance between himself and Yori in a heartbeat, picked her up and twirled her around, laughing.

"Renji!" Yori laughed as well. Renji put her down.

"What happened?"

"It was a very exciting match, down to the last winning goal, which Karin made."

"That's our girl! I'm sure Ichigo and Isshin were screaming their heads off!"

"They were. We were all on the edge of our seats. Rukia tore her program into bits and pieces."

"I wish I'd been there."

"You can get the full story from Rukia when she returns this evening."

Byakuya listened and watched the conversation between his lieutenant and Yori Macawi through the open doorway. He noticed how Renji's face lit up when she walked into the room and how she seemed to beam right back at him. They spoke as if they were old friends, and maybe something more. It piqued his interest a bit when he heard Rukia had been so emotional that she destroyed a program.

Byakuya kept watch over the two of them. They seemed to like touching each other—a lot. It irritated him, and he did not know why. It was probably the outward sign of emotion that irked him. Or perhaps it was that his lieutenant seemed to act like a lovesick schoolboy. Or maybe that she smiled back and looked Renji in the eye, and was genuinely happy to see him. Yes, maybe that was it. That would mean he was jealous.

No, that it was simply impossible – he was just reacting to all the emotion that was spilling over. He was not an emotional man. Emotions had never served him well; they clouded his decision making process. He stepped out of that arena long ago. True, he stepped back into that arena ever so briefly during the Ryoka incident. But, fortunately, no one had noticed, after all, he had a reputation to protect - a façade to maintain.

"Captain Kuchiki?" Byakuya was pulled back from his thoughts. He saw Yori Macawi standing in front of his desk.

"Macawi-san."

She had a piece of parchment in her hands. "Since Ichigo's little sister has made the soccer finals, we need to go to the alternate schedule, sir." She handed the parchment to Byakuya. "Please look it over at your convenience and let me know by Friday noon if you are agreeable to the changes."

The Sixth Division Captain took the new schedule from Yori and placed it on the corner of his desk. "I will look it over."

"Thank you, sir," Yori bowed before turning.

"Lieutenant Abarai." She nodded and winked at him, and, with that, Yori left.

"Captain? Are you hungry? I am starvin'!"

"You missed lunch, Abarai."

"I did? I don't even remember," Renji scratched his head, and chuckled. "I was so wrapped up in waiting to hear about Karin-chan's soccer match, I must have let it slip by." Renji looked over at his captain. "Hey, wait, you didn't leave either."

"Hn."

"Well, do you wanna go and grab something from the mess hall, or do you want something from the noodle stand?" asked Renji as he rose from his seat. "My treat!"

Byakuya paused his writing and looked up at his lieutenant. "A generous offer indeed. If you have been paying for the food at the commissary, I would wonder, as Macawi-san has, if you have been drinking too much sake."

"Good one Cap'n," Renji chuckled, understanding the joke. "I'll treat at the noodle stand, if that's what you'd prefer to eat. But I think it's spicy noodle day at the commissary."

"You do not like spicy foods."

"Nope, but they have Nabeyaki udon and Taiyaki on the menu too."

"To the commissary for a brief lunch then, Abarai."

Renji was glad he recognized when his captain was in a good mood. Yori was right, if you spoke directly to him, and really looked at him, Byakuya Kuchiki was easy to read. He picked up on the nuances that he did not before. Renji wondered if Byakuya had not objected to him as his lieutenant because of Rukia. Maybe Byakuya really needed to prove that the Rukongai 'Rats' were useful and malleable after all. Or maybe he wanted to feel superior to them. Or maybe he needed a challenge. Or maybe, just maybe, Captain Kuchiki needed to impart his wisdom and his discipline onto some one he deemed worthy, and Renji filled the bill. Whatever his motivation was, Renji was glad that his captain was his captain. Renji smiled as he and the leader of the Sixth Division made their way to the commissary.

* * *

It was evening and Byakuya was in his study completing his personal and clan correspondence. As he fixed the wax seal on the final envelope, he sat back and closed his eyes. For days now, the Sky Box issue had bothered him to distraction. He had yet to ask Yori Macawi why she had not approached him about the Sky Box. He found it surprising that one of the Sky Boxes had indeed been set aside for the Kuchiki Clan. Once knowledge of the Sky Box was out, clan members from near and far, young and astonishingly old, contacted him for a seat. It seemed to Byakuya that the entire Seireitei was swept up in this undignified giddiness about the concert.

Byakuya opened his eyes, and pulled out the new rehearsal schedule from his satchel. Looking it over, he noticed the changes made were for the next two weeks, then back to the original schedule. Yori noted this deviation as a possibility on the master schedule given to him several weeks prior. The schedule and everything else Yori Macawi had provided to him were extremely thorough and well planned-out. Everything, that is, _except_ the Sky Box, and that bothered him.

'_How could she have been so careless?'_

He was leading his division on a three day remote reconnaissance drill tomorrow, and needed to send his response to Macawi-san before he left. Sitting forward he pulled out a piece of stationary, took his brush in hand and composed a short note. He attached the note to the schedule and, having finished his task, rose from his seat and walked out into the garden to clear his head. He continued to walk, thinking over the conversations from the last few days, when he found himself standing in front of the First Division with the note and schedule in his hands.

'_How did I get here?'_ He had never been so lost in thought that he wandered unknowingly off of his grounds. '_This must have been bothering me more that I realized. I will just deliver this while I am here.' _ It was late, and even if he could find Yori Macawi, she was probably asleep. He would place it in First Division the mail slot for delivery.

"Captain, is there something you needed?" inquired a deep, gravelly voice to his right. Byakuya was startled from his musings, but kept his cool demeanor firmly in place.

"I have a response for Yori Macawi," he said, showing the schedule to the Captain Commander. "I am leaving early tomorrow and did not want to miss the deadline."

"You can deliver it to her personally, Captain. I believe I saw a light on in her office." Byakuya seemed confused. "Her office is three doors down from my office."

"Office?"

"Yes, I had to save her barracks mates from vast amount of paraphernalia that is needed for the project. Have a good evening Captain Kuchiki."

Byakuya bowed.

Captain Yamamoto took his leave, and Byakuya walked to the door the elder captain indicated. He could see a light was on and movement in the office. He lightly knocked on the door, as not to startle the person within.

A voice answered the knock, "Come in, please."

Byakuya opened the door, and Yori looked up. She gave him a warm and genuine smile. "Captain Kuchiki, what a pleasant surprise. Please, come in," she said, as she stood in greeting and gestured to a seat in front of her desk and next to a table covered in photographs and page mock-ups. Byakuya felt she indeed was happy to see him. As he stepped into the office, he noticed she was wearing sleeping attire. She wore light purple silk sleeping pants, and a deep purple robe of the same material. Her long wavy dark brown hair was down from its usual pulled back style.

"I apologize for my informal attire. As I readied for bed, I realized there were a few items needing my attention."

As Byakuya sat down, she smiled again. "Would you like some tea? It is a soothing tea, chamomile mango. It helps me think." She poured out the tea and handed him the cup.

He accepted the cup. The aroma of the tea was gentle and soothing. He sipped the tea, and the excess tension he felt earlier in the evening dissipated.

As they both sipped their tea, she broke the silence. "To what do I owe this unexpected pleasure?"

Byakuya remembered the schedule he had in his lap. He placed his cup on the desk, and handed over the schedule. "My approval of the new rehearsal schedule."

"Thank you, sir." She cocked her head slightly to the side and looked at him with quirky half smile. "You could have sent this over via the inter-division courier, saving you the long walk over to my office."

"I am leaving early in the morning for my division's three-day drill. I would not be back until late Friday."

He broke his gaze, and looked over at what was on the table.

She followed his gaze to the table.

"That is what has drawn me here at this late hour. The program needs to be at the printer by tomorrow afternoon, and I am having a bit of a problem with the center layout."

Yori stood up to show him the program. It was laid out well. The photographs were of the band and crew. Some were posed group shots, others were action shots. She explained a few of them, and where they were taken. Then she came to the point where she had the dilemma.

"I believe I have lost my perspective with this. Nothing I put together seems to be right for this layout." She paused. "Captain, Rukia told me you are an accomplished painter. Would you mind lending your artistic eye to the layout?"

He continued to look it over. He saw the photographs that she had out and tried to piece together. "Are there more photographs to choose from?"

"Yes," Yori replied as she opened a box and handed over the extra photographs.

Byakuya looked over and sorted through the other photographs. He began to piece together the layout. "If you layer the photographs into a circular pattern around the main photograph," he said, as he pulled a picture towards him, "it gives it the attention the center layout requires."

Yori smiled at him. The various photos were in a colorful kaleidoscope pattern around the main photo of the band, which was in black and white.

"Perfect, just perfect." She beamed at him. "I am grateful for your help. You saved me from an all-night vigil."

Yori started to put away the leftover photographs, when she pulled out a still shot of Rukia. "Would you like this photo of your sister? I believe it was one of her best shots."

Byakuya took the photo from Yori. "It is indeed a good photo of her. Thank you."

He sat back down and took his cup into his hands, waiting for Yori to finish placing the photos back in the storage box. He noticed a framed photograph on her desk of the members of the Ryoka. It looked as if they were horsing around, enjoying each other's company, and having a good time. "_If that photo had sound, it would be laughter, joy, and happiness."_ He felt a pang deep within. It had been a long time, a very long time, since he had felt anything like what that picture portrayed. He was pulled back from his musings by Yori's voice.

"More tea?"

He held out his cup and she poured the still-hot tea into it.

"You seem to be a bit preoccupied this evening, Captain. Is there something I can do to help you?" She sat down and poured the last of the tea into her cup.

"You have assigned a Sky Box to my clan, and yet I do not recall ever committing any type of payment or services that would grant me that privilege."

He looked directly at her, daring her to explain why she had ignored him. She looked directly back at him, a little surprised, but warmly.

"Captain, you are the leader of two houses, the Sixth Division and the Kuchiki donated essential resources to the concert effort - one from each house, your lieutenant, Renji Abarai, and your sister, Rukia. Without them, the Ryoka would not be complete. Plus, Rukia and Renji have put in much more than the five hundred service hours required. No, Captain, your Sky Box is more than paid for with all that you have provided."

Byakuya was stunned. He had not expected this.

"You will be short on money for the service project."

"No. The budget shows of the nine Sky Boxes, eight require monetary payment. The ninth Sky Box is the only one that does not."

"What about Captain Ukitake? He has 'donated' Rukia to you as well. Shouldn't he get the same consideration?"

"Captain Ukitake turned me down as far as any type of waiver of services or discount on the box. He and Captain Kyōraku have purchased a Sky Box and have committed to the five hundred service hours for the project. They are running a contest for both of their divisions. The winners will attend the concert in the Sky Box with the two captains."

"You gave a Sky Box without some type of payment?"

"As I have indicated, you have donated and given much more than anyone else. Your box, in fact, has a much higher value on it than all the others, so it is not free." Yori continued. "Besides, I only have five complimentary tickets. Everyone else pays for their seat in some form or another. Even Captain Yamamoto is paying for his ticket, though he is invited to Captain Ukitake's and Captain Kyōraku's box, and to the Royal family's box."

"Who receives the free tickets?"

"Ichigo and Karin's father, Isshin; their sister, Yuzu; Tatuski Arisawa, a long time Kurosaki family friend and Kon's girlfriend; Ryūken Ishida, the Quincy Uryuu Ishida's father; and one press pass."

Byakuya was silent, taking in all that Yori had revealed to him.

"I feel obligated to remit some sort of payment for the effort."

"You can do as you wish, Lord Kuchiki," she said, as she tilted her head to the side, acknowledging his statement. "I will not argue the point further."

Byakuya noticed the change of address. It was as if she was no longer dealing with him as a captain, but as a noble. He thought for a moment. While he she had already considered that he had donated something on behalf of his division, he still could donate something to the project as a private citizen. As he was thinking, he noticed a Shidarezakura bonsai on her desk. An idea suddenly came to him.

"I remember from your plan, that there will be public gardens planted, am I correct?"

"Yes, Lord Kuchiki, you are correct."

"I will donate Sakura and Plum Blossom trees from the Kuchiki estate nursery, and two of my master gardeners to oversee the garden plans and the plantings."

As he looked at Yori, her face softened and she smiled, as if a pleasant memory had come to mind.

"I think that would be fitting tribute. I have heard that your trees in your gardens are amongst the most beautiful in the Seireitei."

"Tribute?"

"Yes, to your late wife and to your sister, who grew up in Inuzuri." She smiled once again to him.

They both sat in companionable silence as they finished their tea.

"Sir, it is getting late, and I believe you have an early morning. I am most grateful for all the help you gave me this evening. Thank you for coming to see me."

They both stood. He handed her his cup. She bowed to him, and he left for his long walk back to his estate.


	9. And Now for Our Radio Listeners

And Now For Our Radio Listeners

The Seireitei radio station was jammed with Shinigami. They heard the interview with the Ryoka, and they rushed to the station to see the band members. They were disappointed to find the interview had been taped two weeks ago, and the band members were not at the station. Shūhei Hisagi was stunned by the magnitude of the response, he was sure the studio would be crushed by the onslaught of the Seireitei citizens. This was the second time the interview had been played, but still the crowds gathered. He was shocked that people approached him to get autographs of the Ryoka. The few songs the Ryoka had played for the interview were the most frequently requested songs to play on the air. The _Seireitei Communication_ with a more in-depth interview and his observations of the band had sold out and there were demands for reprints. It was like the frenzy from the original Ryoka invasion all over again—but this time, the Ryoka were invited to the Seireitei.

He remembered going to the Living World, at Urahara's shoten to do the interview. He had never known that Urahara had such a remarkable and amazing basement. The group that went with him was from the Twelfth Division. He recalled that he had to agree to certain terms before the kido barrier would allow him to pass through to see the band. The division members were there for the band's acoustics. They made the band sound as if they were in the studio, and not a cavernous underground arena.

"Thank you for coming Shūhei. I appreciate the personal time you are taking to come here for the interviews," Yori said as she greeted him warmly.

"As you said Yori, a little less sake time wouldn't hurt anyone," he smiled back. "I see the Twelfth is setting up all the sound and recording equipment. When will the band be here?"

"They should be arriving shortly. I brought you in here first to get used to the area and to find out if you needed more information about the concert, tickets, or the band members before you get started."

"Yea, this is some place," as Shūhei looked around. He looked back at Yori. "You were very thorough on the details of the project and the ticket sales. I sure hope it sells out. I grew up in the Rukongai, but not where Renji and Rukia were from. It was a bit tough for me and the group of kids I ran with, but not as tough as Inuzuri. At least where I was from, there were people willing to feed us and help us. We didn't have to steal to survive and most of my group lived to see adulthood."

Shūhei looked over where the sound crew was setting up. There were mics and some high stools on the stage, with a center stool in the middle.

"The interview is going to be on stage then?" Shūhei indicated with his pad of paper in his hand.

"Yes. It thought it would be a better place than having the band jump up from another area to play. It would be easier to see the band while you are interviewing them. Do you want to go over for the sound check?"

"Sure, but I do have a few suggestions," Shūhei turned to look at Yori. "I think it would be better if you re-capped what the project is all about, how the ticket prices are structured, and how the tickets will go on sale."

"Sure. Did you want to record that now, or wait for the band to get here?"

As soon as the question was out of Yori's mouth, the band members came into the basement.

"Hey Hisagi!" "Shūhei!" called Renji and Ichigo, and they shook hands and slapped each other on the back. Yori introduced the other members that Shūhei may not have been as familiar with, and guided the members to the stage.

The band and the crew did a sound check for the recording equipment, and Shūhei told them to be natural, and not to talk over each other, so the answers would be clear to the listeners. With that, they began the interview.

"Hello everyone, today, we are interviewing the band, Ryoka, who will be playing a one night only concert to raise money for the Inuzuri Renovation Project. With me today is Uryuu Ishida, Orihime Inoue, Sado 'Chad' Yasutora, Ganju Shiba, Renji Abarai, Karin Kurosaki, Kaizō 'Kon' Konpaku, Rukia Kuchiki, and Ichigo Kurosaki. With us we also have Yori Macawi, who is the project leader. Welcome."

The group said hello to Shūhei.

"How did you come together as a band?"

Ichigo looked over to his band mates, and then looked to Shūhei as he answered. "Yori approached us with this wild idea," the group chuckled and snickered, "that we could be a rock band, for a good cause."

"And we are suckers for good causes," added Renji with a grin.

And they all laughed.

"It was an intriguing idea, seeing as we witnessed the Rukongai ourselves on the trips to the Seireitei," Uryuu said.

"Speak for yourself. I am just going off the sad picture you painted," as Karin nudged Uryuu.

"We never thought that it would happen," offered Rukia. "But somehow, it did. And here we are."

"Is there a leader to Ryoka?" asked Shūhei.

They all pointed to Ichigo.

"That's great everyone, but the listeners can't see you pointing," Shūhei noted and the group laughed and said, "Ichigo!"

"He was the only one insane enough to take on that first mission of his," said Uryuu.

"And we followed him. We trusted him and supported him while he saved Rukia," Orihime finished.

"Yes, well, I may have been insane in the first place, but all of you followed because you cared just as much about Rukia as I did." Ichigo smiled. "Which makes you just as nutty as I am, and I'm glad for it."

"Just for the record, just because we are related, does not mean I am just as crazy as you are," Karin interjected mirthfully, "or the rest of you."

Shūhei asked "Karin, why are you a part of the band? You weren't part of the Ryoka invasions."

"Can I say why?" as she glanced over to Yori and the others.

"Sure, why not? It seems to be a family tradition," grinned Renji.

"Uh, I am an illegal substitute Shinigami. But don't tell anyone."

"Another rule breaking Kurosaki," smirked Ganju.

More laughter from the band.

"Really?"

"Yeah she is," Ichigo put forth. "She kicks serious Hollow ass."

"She has a killer kick in football too," offered Kon.

"That last voice belongs to Kaizō Konpaku," Shūhei added.

"Kon, just Kon," interrupted the mod soul.

"It's one word, like 'Cher' or 'Madonna'," interjected Karin, mirthfully.

A few snorts and giggles from the band.

"More like 'Sting' or 'Bono'," said Kon, coolly as he glared at a laughing Karin.

Louder snorts and a few guffaws from the group.

"Kon, you are another addition to the band. How did you get involved with this group?"

Kon looked a bit nervous, so Ichigo spoke up. "Kon was involved in the Ryoka invasion in a round about way."

"Long story made short, I'm a mod soul. I inhabit Ichigo's body when he is in soul reaper mode. I was in his body while he was out saving Rukia."

"Weren't the mod souls a project that was slated to be destroyed?"

"That was the long story. Yeah, we were supposed to be eliminated. My bothers and sisters are gone, I was the only one left. I was put into a Soul Candy dispenser. The rest is history."

"He is an illegal, just like me," Karin added, as she high fived Kon.

"Would you play a song for the listeners so they can have a taste for what is to come for the concert?"

"Sure."

The band members quickly got to their spots.

"What's the song?"

"Kryptonite." Ichigo answered. Looking over to the band, "One-two-three."

After the song completed, they came back around to their seats.

"Wow. That was great!" exclaimed Shūhei. "You seem to really enjoy playing. How long have you been practicing together?"

"About two months."

"Really? You sound fantastic."

"Yeah, Chad here plays in a band regularly. He rubbed off on us," said Ichigo with a sly smile.

"What do you play Chad?"

"Bass."

"He is one of the top bassists in Japan," said Orihime as she looked over at Chad.

"What is the name of your band?"

"Five Points of Light."

"You sound as if you have been playing for a long time. What's the secret?"

"We all get along very well, and we actually enjoy each others company."

"It is for a good cause, and we want to be the best we can for the concert."

"Practice, practice, and more practice."

They all agreed on the last point made by Ganju.

"How many hours a week do you practice?"

"About 20 hours a week."

"How do you do that?"

"Well, for me, Yori told me that I needed to do something other than drink sake in my free time," chuckled Renji. "I think she used that on you too, Shuu."

Both men chuckled.

"No, really, we do it during our off hours and our days off," responded Renji.

"We make the time. We're committed to the project and the band," answered Rukia.

"We follow a schedule that works with all the times we are available."

"Do you all attend every practice?"

"Yes. It is a must to be prepare for the concert."

"For each song, every person is needed. Because of that, everyone has to be at practice."

"We're a team."

"What instruments do you play?"

"Lead Guitar," Uryuu offered.

"Rhythm guitar, lead guitar, electric guitar, horns," answered Ichigo.

"Bass and Spanish guitar," replied Chad.

"Rhythm guitar, horns, strings," added Renji.

"Rhythm guitar, bass, horns, drums, strings," said Karin.

"Keyboard, synthesizer, horns, and strings," piped in Orihime.

"Percussion, keyboard, and strings," said Rukia

"Synthesizers, percussion, guitar, horns, strings," supplied Kon.

"Drums, drums, and drums," finished Ganju.

"Do you all sing?"

"Yes, everyone in the band has a song or a song set of their own as the lead vocalist," answered Ichigo.

"Some songs require all of us to sing a shared lead, and some as backing vocals," replied Uryuu.

"How about another song?"

"Coming right up!" as Ichigo and the members got to their positions, and played 'Asterisk'.

Once the band was on their seats, Shūhei continued the interview.

"What is the most challenging aspect of pulling together the concert in four months?"

"From the band's perspective, it's the practice, and getting the arrangements right. We have changed several song arrangements to fit the band." Ichigo paused. "We're just now starting to work with the sound, light, and stage crews. They've been fantastic. Without them, you would get a poor rendition of a band because you wouldn't be able to see us or hear us. They make the 'faces' look good."

The other band members agreed.

"I think what opened our eyes, maybe not Chad's, was the amount of work it takes to stage the concert," intoned Ganju.

"You make it look natural though,"said Shūhei.

"Thanks."

"Yori-san could tell you more from the other aspects of the concert," indicated Ichigo.

"I know this is going to sound corny, but if you believe and love what you are doing, you can overcome any issue." Yori looked at Shūhei. "I bet you want to hear another answer?"

They all laughed.

"Really, that is what I have to offer. I just had an idea, bounced it off others that had the expertise, and we worked on it to make it so."

"Have there been any surprises?"

"You mean other than we can sing?"

"And actually sound good?"

The group laughed again.

"Can you give me an example?"

Karin spoke first. "The need for security."

"Yes, we had a run-in with a fan group, and it left us a bit shaken," added Rukia.

"Really? You should be able to defend yourselves quite easily."

"We don't carry our zanpakutōs or any other weapon around while we are playing, so when it got intense, we had to rely upon the security team to help us out."

Ichigo, wanting to steer the conversation back to the positive, "We'd like to do a song that showcases the girls of the band. Would you like to hear it?"

"Sure."

"It's 'Kansha'".

After the song ended, Shūhei began again. "How would you describe the music you will be playing at the concert?"

"Rock mostly. Some hard rock, a little alternative, some pop…."

"…but pure fun!"

"How did you choose the songs you are going to sing for the concert?"

"Actually, we didn't pick them, Yori did," replied Ichigo.

"The songs selected had a lot to do with the group. Take for example, Kryptonite. That song fits Ichigo very well, as it describes his relationship to the Seireitei. Other songs just seemed to fit the person or the group," answered Yori. "Some songs are in just the because they're fun."

"When we looked at the list, the songs resonated with us. They fit our lives and our personalities starting from the beginning of our relationship with the shinigami and the Soul Society," added Uryuu.

"Do you have any fun facts about yourselves that people may not know about?"

"You mean besides me being a shinigami?" asked Karin. "We already covered that."

"And footballer, extraordinaire?" asked Ichigo.

"Already mentioned, but thanks anyway, Ichi."

"I like exotic birds," Chad said.

"I like barbequed eel with lemon curd," piped in Orihime.

"Uryuu is a kick-ass designer," added Ichigo. "You will be seeing most of his designs on the band when we perform."

"Renji likes to hog the camera," deadpanned Ganju.

"Not as much as you do," retorted Renji.

"I have an aversion to duct tape and stuffed animals, especially lions," interjected Kon.

"I love anything Chappy!" added Rukia excitedly.

"We know!" said the rest of the band together.

"I'm very sure EVERYONE knows that," as Ichigo rolled his eyes.

"It's like Renji saying he likes tattoos," Uryuu said.

"I take it that there will be no 'Chappy the Rabbit' clothing at the concert?"

Before Rukia could speak, the rest of the group answered "NO!"

"Thank Kami for small miracles," Renji muttered.

Then the group burst out laughing once again.

"There will be a surprise the night of the show." As soon as it left Orihime's mouth, she covered it up.

"Like what?"

"Like you have to come and see the show to find out," Ichigo answered smiling.

"Yup! Top secret," added Ganju.

"How about another song?"

The band played 'Tonight Tonight Tonight.'

"Looks like we have about a month left before the tickets go on sale for the concert. Yori-san, would you explain the ticket prices?"

"Sure Shūhei. The tickets are fifty dollars. If you fill out a volunteer sheet, pledging fifty hours of service towards the project, the tickets are only fifteen dollars."

"Hey everyone out there! Pledge the time! It will do you and the Rukongai good!" interjected Ichigo.

"Are all of you pledging time too?"

"Better believe it," said Renji.

The others answered 'Yes.'

"Over and above the time you are putting in for the concert?"

"The service hours we put in are separate from the concert," said Rukia.

"And we wanted it that way. It's personal for us. We always wanted to make a difference, and now we are making a difference," emphasized Renji.

"The hours are our personal choice, not because some one says so," added Ichigo.

"Fifty hours is really a drop in the bucket, but it can really make a difference if there are a lot of people donating their time," continued Ganju.

"How will the people who donate their hours know when they are doing and when to report to the Rukongai?"

"Good question. If you want the fifteen dollar ticket, you need to fill out the volunteer form that can be found in all the Division mess halls, the library, my office at the First Division, or by mail request. The forms will ask when you usually have duties, your days and times off, and your talents—like carpentry, gardening, etc. Even if you don't have a special talent, we could still use you!"

"Where do the forms go after they have been completed?"

"Take the completed form to the Twelfth Division. The forms will be scanned, and a wrist band will be printed out with your name and unique number. This number will be important for the day of the ticket sales."

"Why is that?"

"The day of the ticket sales, one of the band members will draw one number from a corresponding pool of numbered wristbands. The owner of the wrist band then has thirty minutes to get to the stadium box office to choose their seat. The money will be taken from the personal bank accounts automatically."

"When will the people know when they are volunteering?"

The Twelfth Division will have the master data, and calculate a schedule of all the volunteers. The volunteers will be given a copy and one will be posted at each of the mess halls and the library."

"What do you predict will happen?"

"That the person's name and number that's drawn will be the most popular person in the Seireitei," joked Renji.

"Can that first person get tickets for other people?"

"Yes. They can purchase up to four tickets."

"Will there be numbers drawn after that first number?"

"No. The first number that is drawn is the starting number for seat selection. All other numbers, in order following the first, will have thirty minutes to line up for seat selection."

"What about the poor guy who has the number just before the drawn number?"

"Do you mean that if number ten is drawn, what happens to the person holding number nine?"

"Yes."

The band laughed, and said together "We have something special planned for that person."

"What is it?"

"And ruin the surprise?" asked Yori.

"Hey, that person could be me!" joked Shūhei.

"They get a backstage pass to look around, hang out with us during the sound check, and have dinner with us before the show," supplied Ichigo.

"That's almost as good as getting front row seats," said Shūhei.

"We also have good news for the people who want to be at the show, but they have patrol or duties on the night of the concert that will prevent them from attending," added Yori.

"They will attend the final dress rehearsal before the concert. It will be a full show, so they will see what the others will see the next evening."

"Wow. A good reason to be on patrol that night! When do the tickets go on sale?"

"Friday, June sixteenth."

"When is the concert?"

"Saturday, July fifteenth."

"That's Ichigo's Birthday!" chirped Orihime.

"Thanks for taking time out for the interview session. Would you leave us with one last song?"

'How about a couple?"

"Sure."

The band played 'We Will Rock You' and 'Uprising.'

The Ryoka recorded some promo bits for the radio station, and then the microphones were shut down.

Shūhei continued to ask a few other questions for the newsletter article. When he finished, the band was setting up to practice.

Yori caught his attention. "Shūhei, do you want to stay for the practice? It might give you a bit more information for the Seireitei Communication newsletter."

"I would like that. I don't have to be back just yet."

As Hisagi watched the group, he was amazed by how intuitive and friendly the members were towards each other and to the crew members. It was like one big happy family.

He leaned over to Yori. "I'm a bit jealous of the group. I wish I could be a part of something like this. What is the secret?"

Yori looked at Shūhei. "The secret is that they all agreed that everyone was equal, and they respect what each person brings to the whole picture." She smiled at him and continued, "One day, you will be a part of a group like this. You will get your chance."

"I sure hope so," he sighed, as he watched the band play on.

**AN: As always--Tite Kubo owns the original characters and the Bleach Universe. I own the radio station that is conducting the interviews and that employs Hisagi.**

**My birthday gift to you all!!! Hope you enjoyed this non-fattening treat.  
**


	10. The Storm Approaches

**The Storm Approaches**

"Are you ready?"

Urahara looked at the band members. The stage platform with the Ryoka was geared to slide through the Senkaimon gate just in front of the Seireitei Radio station when it opened.

"Ready."

"Good luck. We will be monitoring your situation from here, and Mayuri will be monitoring the situation from the Seireitei," Urahara informed the group. "If there is any trouble, we'll get you back."

Urahara pushed a button, the gate opened and the stage with the band, ready to play, slid through the gate.

Shūhei and Yori were there to greet them when they arrived.

"Hey."

"Hey."

"Your fans finally figured out you were on tape and stopped showing up at the station just the other day. Let's hope it stays this way," Shūhei relayed to the group.

"Where is Kenpachi?" asked Ichigo, knowing that the Eleventh Division Captain had a non-existent sense of direction. The radio station was a bit out of the way at the very edge of the Ninth Division complex.

"Worried I wouldn't be here to save your ass?" Zaraki asked with a grin, as he exited the station.

"Che, I thought you would still be making your way here," said Ichigo, rolling his eyes.

"Worried about me, Ichigo? I'm touched."

"I brought him here," interrupted Yori, heading off the taunting. "No fighting."

Zaraki was about to say something.

"And no egging him on. You promised," said Yori, looking over to Captain Zaraki.

"Let's get this show on the road," said Ichigo. "Ready, Shūhei?"

Hisagi nodded.

Ichigo signaled the group to start the song."One-two-three-and."

When the band finished, Shūhei spoke into the remote microphone and announced, "For all of you that have tuned in, that was the Ryoka playing 'Burn it to the Ground.' Now, what you all have been waiting for...the number of first person in line to buy tickets for the Ryoka Concert."

The band members said together "Good luck, everyone!"

Ganju played a drum roll.

Orihime was the one chosen to draw the number. She giggled as she reached into the large drum and grabbed a thin piece of paper. She leaned in towards the microphone and read the number and the name of the person. "Three-zero-nine-eight-six, which belongs to…Harunobu Ogido!"

The whistled, cheered, and hooted, "Way to go Haurnobu Ogido!"

Renji continued, "Three zero nine eight six, and higher, you have thirty minutes to line up at the box office to buy your tickets!" Ichigo added, "See you all at the concert!"

The mikes were cut and the Living World band members stayed on the stage while Rukia, Renji, and Ganju jumped off and waved to their band mates before they entered the radio station.

"Great practice and great job today! See you tomorrow." Yori spoke into a mini phone device. "Okay Kisuke-san, pull them back."

The band members continued to wave as the gate opened up and the stage started to slide back just as a crowd of shinigami raced towards performance site. They saw the members waving and the gate shut.

"Man! Just missed them."

"Maybe they will be at the stadium!"

And the crowd turned and raced to the stadium.

The fans ran past the station, not noticing three members of the Ryoka were watching the scene from the studio's picture window.

"That was close," as Rukia let out the breath she was holding.

"Good idea for the advancing crowd to see the band go back through the gate. By the looks of it, they would have knocked the station to the ground if they hadn't," Shūhei said, relieved.

"Yea, I wouldn't want to use Zabimaru to round up the crowd to keep them contained," said Renji.

The small group chuckled.

Shūhei began to laugh as he pulled out his ticket. "What do you know! I am number three-zero-nine-eight-five, the number just before the drawn number!"

"I guess you won't need that press pass after all," Yori smiled slyly.

"I could let the person before me have it, or," Shūhei looked at Yori, "I could place it in a second chance raffle and raise money for the Rukongai project."

"A better idea…wait until the concert is sold out, and draw from the names of the people who did not get a seat," Yori suggested.

"You sure about that?" asked Renji. "The shinigami would only be spending that raffle money on sake anyhow." Renji winked at Shūhei "Yes, a little less sake and more money for the project," Shūhei added.

"The barkeeps in the Rukon and Seireitei are not happy with me right now. It seems that your absence made the profits fall mightily in a few of the drinking establishments."

Renji and Shūhei chuckled. "You do have a way to keep us otherwise occupied."

* * *

Byakuya could hear the animated speech of his lieutenant coming from quite a distance. Rukia's voice was just as animated, which was surprising, as she was normally a staid person. Byakuya sensed, rather than heard the third person in the party, Yori Macawi. The threesome was headed towards the Sixth Division Offices.

"Unbelievable! We sold out five thousand seats..."

"...plus the five hundred for the dress rehearsal..."

"...in just under an hour-and-a-half!"

"And they want to see us? Can you believe it?"

Did you see the faces of the people who showed up at the radio station when they saw the band leaving?" asked Renji, for the third time.

"They were shocked to see us. They thought it was a pre-recorded event," said Rukia. "Good thing we had Urahara's gate right behind the band before the fans could rush the stage."

"And if that was not quick enough, there was always Captain Zaraki" added Renji.

The group broke out into fits and giggles.

Neither the volume nor the excited tone abated, much to the Sixth Division Captain's chagrin. The trio entered the antechamber of the Division's office. The doors that separated the lieutenant's and the captain's offices were once again open to let fresh air into the work area. The laughter and talk now invaded Byakuya's once quiet space. It was bad enough to hear it coming from a distance, now it was spilling over into his office. Byakuya flared a bit of his aura towards the threesome.

"Abarai."

The overly boisterous conversation ceased.

"Oops!"

Then the three burst into laughter again.

Evidently the annoyed aura coming from Byakuya was not a deterrent. This surprised Byakuya. Had they been drinking? That bit of spiritual pressure usually quelled anything—that, and the stern, no-nonsense look he gave.

Byakuya upped the spiritual pressure to just below killing intent.

Another 'oops' followed by an 'uh oh' came from the trio as they entered the lieutenant's office.

Yori appeared in the doorway and bowed., "I apologize, Captain," she said, sliding the shoji doors shut.

Just as Byakuya was about to write another character on the new form, his hand jumped with the next burst of laughter from next room. Slowly closing his eyes and exhaling calmly, Byakuya gently put his brush down on its holder, got up from his desk, and walked over to the closed doors. He slid the doors open roughly and stared at the three shinigami in Renji's office, sending off a wave of killing intent at the apparently drugged and drunken souls before him.

The giggles ceased, but the smiles on their faces remained. The group did not look contrite in the least.

Byakuya was surprised by the behavior of the group. He thought his lieutenant had overcome his origins through discipline and self control, tutored by Kuchiki heir himself. This display of undisciplined behavior was uncouth and unbecoming—even for Renji.

And his sister, Rukia! Hadn't the Kuchiki ways been drilled into her? Was this latent display of feelings not quelled? She should know this behavior was unacceptable for any Kuchiki—adopted or not.

Renji and Rukia's blatant disregard of the decorum with which one should conduct oneself in the workplace and the lack of respect of his Kuchiki sensibilities was shocking, to say the least.

Byakuya's thoughts were interrupted by the sound of a voice clearing by the person, in his mind, who was the instigator and the likely perpetrator of the behavior exhibited by his sister and subordinate.

"Renji, Rukia, go on ahead without me. I will follow you shortly."

The childhood friends took off without hesitation. As they got outside of the Sixth Division, the laughter began again, and continued as they made their way to the group's destination.

Byakuya kept his stare fixed on Yori. She met his gaze and did not flinch.

"I blame you for the unacceptable behavior exhibited by my sister and lieutenant." His voice calm, cold, with a bit of a bite at the edges. He was clearly furious.

"I fully accept the blame."

Byakuya stared at her, unsure if he was surprised or annoyed.

"Captain, if you would, please lower your spiritual pressure."

A collective sigh of relief was heard and felt throughout the Sixth Division, thankful they were not on the receiving end of their captain's aura.

Yori began to speak as Byakuya turned towards his office.

"Please do not misunderstand..."

Byakuya cut Yori off.

"What is there to misunderstand? My sister's and subordinate's lack of discipline in exercising even a modicum of control over their emotions, especially in my presence? Making fools of themselves?"

"Captain," Yori began, "they meant no disrespect to you. They no longer feel helpless or alone."

Byakuya stopped in his tracks, his back to her. "Helpless?"

"You cannot ignore where they come from. No matter how much you try to beat out their humble origins, they carry around the guilt of getting out of Inuzuri and not knowing how to help those they left behind. Now Rukia and Renji have found a way to make a difference and they are reveling in the fact that others are willing to help them in this mission."

Yori paused. Having captured the captain's attention, Byakuya stood still, listening.

"Five thousand five hundred people purchased their tickets today to come see Rukia, Renji and their friends—Ichigo, Uryuu, Chad, Orihime, Ganju, Karin, and Kon. They bought tickets and pledged to help Rukia and Renji make their first home a better place for those left behind. There are four thousand others who are willing to do the same, and they won't be attending the concert. That is a rush, a high that you just cannot keep inside for long."

Byakuya turned his head to look over his shoulder as Yori continued.

"No amount of training or lessons will rid either of them of their rough and tumble beginnings. If anything, it seems to have galvanized their resolve to show everyone that no matter where you come from, you can truly count, be an asset, be someone."

Byakuya started to walk into his office.

"Haven't you noticed how Rukia's poise and confidence have grown in the last three months? How she has truly blossomed into the Kuchiki princess and a stronger shinigami?"

Byakuya paused again. He had noticed the air about Rukia was much more confident—yet respectfully so. Proud without being prideful, arrogant, or conceited. Rukia did indeed have the aura, presence, and poise of a Kuchiki princess.

The Sixth Division Captain turned to look at the unseated shinigami.

"And are you telling me you hadn't noticed Renji being on time, alert, focused, and more efficient at work?" asked Yori, one eyebrow raised with the slightest of smirks.

"You are responsible for these changes?"

"No. He only needed to have a mission that occupied his free time more efficiently and effectively than sitting in a bar, drinking sake for hours."

Byakuya studied her for a moment, then nodded.

"Unless you want Renji late, hung-over, grumpy, and non-productive tomorrow, I should go."

Byakuya started to turn to go back into his office, when he heard Yori speak again.

"You are welcome to join us, Captain, sans the killing intent."

Yori winked at him and smiled.

"I will pass. It is in my best interest that my lieutenant arrive sober and on time tomorrow. You may go."

"Aye, Captain. Good evening." With a deep bow, she was gone.

As Byakuya made his way back to his desk, he mused over the information Yori had presented. He indeed had noticed the changes in Renji. Renji was more focused in his duties, and his confidence had grown; he had finally stepped out from Byakuya's shadow and was coming into his own. Renji was truly a lucky man to have found a person who could rein him in and channel his abilities.

Byakuya closed his eyes to center himself. Focused once again, he opened his eyes, picked up his brush, and began to fix the form he smudged earlier.

**AN: Although this story has been written and completed for quite some time, I have been swamped lately, and I was unable to post earlier. My just-as-busy-beta looked it over, and dusted it off**. **Many thanks for fitting me into your busy schedule Rukilex! **

**To celebrate the end of my birthday week and a rough work schedule, my friends took me out to the best rock concert last night. Those of you in the Chicago area, if you haven't seen 7th Heaven--go! They kicked arse! Two-and-a-half hours of pure rock. They are known for their medleys--'Thirty Songs in Thirty Minutes' and for their covers ('Uprising' was awesome), but they are gifted song writers as well. You can buy them on itunes. No, I do not belong to the band's PR--they are just that good. I have listened to their musics, but last night was the first time I saw them, and understood what my friends have told me---they are bloody incredibly fantastically awesome.  
**

**As always, Tite Kubo owns the characters and the Bleach Universe he created, I am just irritating Byakuya and molding the Ryoka into rock stars.  
**


	11. Ready, Set, Oh!

**Ready...Set...Oh!**

The next week allowed for very little celebrating. The entire crew – lighting, sound, stagehands, and the band members - were busy staging the show. They had less than three weeks before the dress rehearsals and the concert. The rehearsals were intense, as they now practiced the show in sequence. The choreography was practiced over and over again, making sure they were in sync.

They shifted a few songs and cut some altogether so that the concert would come in at just under the at two-and-a-half hour limit. Time needed to be allotted for talking to the audience, timing between songs, instrument changes, stage changes, introductions, and costume changes. The stage hands were trying to work out the instrument schedules and avoid bumping into the band and each other. Yori and the sound crew were having the band play parts over and over to make sure the sound was just right – knowing they would have time to make only minimal adjustments the week of the dress rehearsals.

The band and crew had taken to wearing earpieces to ensure they could hear the communication back and forth amongst the groups and to protect their hearing. It took time for the band to get used to singing and hearing someone in their ears at the same time, but they all became accustomed to it. The use of the protective ear gear was something Yori insisted upon; she was not going to have a hearing-damaged band or crew.

The lighting crew was working to illuminate the stage and band members to determine the right amount light, shadow, and color. The crew was also working lighting sequences into each song and inputting the light timing into the computer, which would synchronize the intervals and the beat. There was so much sensory overload that first week, everyone was exhausted.

Despite the grueling practices, spirits were still high. During one session, Rukia, Orihime, and Karin were rehearsing the choreography for the shared 'chick song', as Kon labeled it, trying to avoid breathing heavily into the headset microphones. Renji backed into Karin during the staging of the dance, which knocked her over.

"Hope you have better timing when we do our routine," Karin said, rolling her eyes as Renji offered his hand to help her up.

"Sorry about that Karin; I guess I have too much stage presence." Renji grinned.

The band and crew sniggered a bit.

"Rein it in, Pineapple," she dead-panned, "or you'll knock us all off the stage."

She broke into a grin and dusted off her backside.

"They don't call me twinkle-toes for nothing," Renji retorted.

"Yea, twinkle something, but not toes," mumbled Kon.

At this, Uryuu, who was taking a drink of water, nearly choked, mid snort. Ichigo, seeing Uryuu choke, broke out with a barely concealed laugh. It was late, and they were getting punch-happy. Sensing that the one-liners would continue to escalate, Yori decided to end the practice.

"Okay, that is a wrap for tonight everyone! Great job! Get a good night's sleep, and I will see you all tomorrow at six in the evening."

Rukia and Orihime walked down the side steps as Karin hopped off the stage. The three women began talking as they left Urahara's basement.

Karin stretched. "Man, I thought the training my coach put us through was tough. This is much tougher. Every muscle in my body aches from all the choreography."

"Now I know why Yori had us run and sing for weeks. It was to prepare us for this," Rukia followed Karin's lead, stretched, then yawned.

"Really? When was that?" Karin was curious.

"Oh, right after she recruited us for the band," Orihime said. "She made everyone do it—even Kon."

"How come she didn't ask me to do it?"

"Because Karin, you were already training and competing. You were in good shape." Ichigo, standing in back of Karin, put his hands on his sister's shoulders. "Your soccer coach had you singing while you did your calisthenics, right?"

"More like counting very loudly."

"Same thing," said Kon as he grabbed a bottle of water from the fridge. "It builds lung capacity and endurance. Since your season just ended, you will be running with us in the mornings."

"Talking about the morning runs?" asked Ganju as he caught the bottle of water Kon had thrown to him.

"Yea, 'Mary had a Little Lamb' will never be the same for me again," chuckled the normally quiet Chad.

"I will never be the same again," Renji said.

"Why is that?" asked Karin.

"Kenpachi caught him singing one morning as we were running," said Yori smiling.

They all looked at her for more information, but Renji answered instead. "Captain Zaraki decided that I would make a great babysitter for Yachiru, since I was familiar with nursery rhymes."

The band chuckled.

"But I don't get it, what's the big deal about that?" asked Karin.

"Zaraki thought it was a game, and started to chase me on my morning runs after that. If he caught me, I would have to babysit." Renji shuddered.

The group chuckled again.

"So, how many times did he catch you?" asked Ichigo.

"Once."

"It wasn't that bad, was it?"

"Yori had to save me."

The other members of the group stopped what they were doing. They were genuinely curious, as they had not heard about this before.

"What happened?"

"I would rather NOT talk about it." His face quickly turned the same shade of crimson as his hair.

Rukia was stunned. Renji told her everything. This was new.

"Renji..."

"NO!"

Renji looked at Yori. "_NO!"_

Yori smiled.

"I assure you, he is being overly dramatic. Yachiru and her need for sugar...well, let's just say that she had a bit too much, and was hyperactive for some time before getting to bed."

"That's it? Only Yachiru pumped up on candy? You are such a wuss, Renji," Karin said, rolling her eyes.

Rukia and Ichigo were familiar with the Eleventh Division Lieutenant's penchant for sweets. They sensed there was much more to the whole story, but let it drop.

The rest of the group just rolled their eyes, knowing it had been a long day, then made their way back to their respective accommodations for the evening.

* * *

As Renji and Yori were walking out of the Senkaimon gate, Renji turned to Yori. "Thanks, but I don't think they bought the story."

"It will be our little secret, Renji. Unless, of course, you blurt it out during one of your drinking sessions," she looked at him slyly, "then all bets are off."

"Okay, okay, I get it, no going out with Ikkaku and the gang for an all-night bender," Renji laughed. "Let me walk you back to your barracks."

He draped his arm casually around Yori's shoulders, and started to walk in the direction of the First Division. They chatted about this and that as they walked. When the pair arrived at her office, Renji was a bit perturbed. "Why are we here instead of the barracks? You should go to bed. You've been working as hard on this as we have, if not harder. You need your sleep."

"I just have a few things to clear up before bed, _Dad,_" Yori said smirking at Renji.

"Hey, who fell asleep in front of the amp last week? Little Miss thirty-six hours-dead-on-her-feet?" Renji chuckled, then became serious. "You know, you plunging into this concert and the Rukon, you don't have to do it..."

"Renji, we've had this conversation before. I am not using this work to forget. I like doing it."

"Yeah, I've had this conversation before, but you weren't listening." Renji paused. "You can take a day off from going into Inuzuri. You need your rest."

"Absolutely not. Set up is needed in Inuzuri, and I don't have the volunteers yet. They are depending on me to have this organized."

Renji leaned closer into Yori. "You've been looking very tired lately."

"Once, only once I took an impromptu nap, and you are holding it over my head."

"It was more than just a nap, and it wasn't the first time." Yori looked at him, surprised. "Souta told me the same thing happened the week before. Luckily it was at the end of your shift, so no one was the wiser." Renji paused again. "I will tell 'Mama'."

"No! Don't tell 'Mama'. She has enough on her plate," Yori said, looking hard into Renji's eyes.

"Hey! Hey! Hey! Are you trying to use your Shikai on me? It won't work. You won't persuade me otherwise. I am just as determined as you are, you stubborn woman," Renji said, chuckling.

"Come on, Renji, I'll be fine, I promise! I'll only do and hour's worth of work, then I'll go straight to bed."

"Do you need me to come back in an hour and tuck you in?"

Yori rolled her eyes. "Good night, Renji." She shooed him way.

He leaned forward and kissed her on the forehead. "Sweet dreams, little one."

Yori smiled and gave him a hug. "Thanks, Renji." She went into her office.

Before she shut the door, she asked, "Morning run?"

Renji snorted. "Wouldn't miss it. See you bright 'n early."

The door shut, Renji smiled, shook his head, made his way back to the Sixth Division.

* * *

Byakuya had been out for a walk looking over the Division gardens. He saw his lieutenant and the Rukongai project organizer come thorough the gateway. It never ceased to surprised him how much the two of them touched each other and how comfortable and easy their communication was. Byakuya's planned path allowed him to observe the couple. Leaning into each other, laughing about things he could not quite hear, softly talking.

Renji had his arm around Yori's shoulders, and when they stopped by her door, Byakuya was able to hear their interaction. He smiled, curious and amused by the conversation. Truth be told, at that moment, he was a bit envious of the relationship--they had something even he could not achieve with Hisana—what could be best described as an equal partnership. Though he had believed he and Hisana were equals, she had never felt that way, which had been heartbreaking for him.

Hisana had never quite been comfortable as _Lady_ Hisana. In her eyes, she was a nobody, and some of the Kuchiki staff and family had made damn sure she continued to feel that way. After Hisana died, Byakuya sought out and dismissed the staff that had caused his wife so much heartache while she was alive. He admired Renji for maintaining a relationship in which both parties were equal, regardless of their station.

Byakuya noticed Renji walking towards him. Byakuya made his way to the main walkway and slowed down, waiting for Renji to catch up.

"Captain Kuchiki," called Renji, as Renji began a light jog to catch up with his captain.

"Abarai."

"Out walking the Seireitei, again I see," noted Renji. "Paperwork stressin' you out?"

"Gardening committee duties. I was asked to view the gardens at different times of the day and night and provide my input."

"A walk with a purpose," nodded Renji. "Found anything needing improvement?"

"Yes, some need more work than others. The common gardens have taken quite a bit of abuse."

"Still, it's a good night to walk to clear the head." Renji smiled fondly about something that crossed his mind.

"Practice?"

"Yeah, it was tough. My fingers have lost all feeling and I nearly knocked Ichigo's sister off stage."

"Macawi-san assured me that you would still be able to perform your lieutenant's duties. I hope she is not wrong."

Renji snorted then chuckled. "No, she's not wrong. Nothing a good night's sleep won't cure."

The Captain and Lieutenant continued to walk in a companionable silence.

Renji began to wonder when their relationship changed, how he and his captain felt at ease in each other's presence. Renji was beginning to learn to appreciate the silence instead of trying to fill it. It was an art in which the Kuchiki heir was adept. This was not a skill that would help him surpass his captain; it was a skill to find understanding of both himself and Byakuya Kuchiki. Renji liked that thought—understanding instead of surpassing.

Byakuya pondered when it was that he and his lieutenant fell into an easiness in their relationship. Was it after Yori spoke to him about Rukia and Renji's passion about helping their old home? That he, the Kuchiki Clan leader could now see beyond Abarai's origins, or was it that Renji was now more confident with his place in the Seireitei?

"Good night, Captain. See you in the morning." Renji had stopped in front of the Sixth Division's living quarters. Byakuya was surprised they had made it here as quickly as they did.

"Good night, Lieutenant." Having finished his task for the evening, Byakuya made his way back to the Kuchiki estate to complete his findings for the committee.

* * *

It was just about a half hour after dawn in the Seireitei, and most of the early morning shifts were coming to quiet end. Byakuya enjoyed this time of the morning. It was peaceful and the growing colors on the horizon as the sun rose higher to light the new day, provided a sense of calm. The Sixth Division Captain was making his way to his office. He needed to get away from the manor. The clan members were in for a meeting, and he did not want to spend any more time around them than absolutely necessary. A sound came drifting from his lieutenant's office, broke his early morning reverie, stopping him dead in his tracks.

"Ooohhhh...mmmmm...yes..."

There was a female moaning, pleasurably, just beyond the door. He recognized that voice.

"Renji...mmmmm...that feels so good...mmmm."

"Pressure okay?"

"A bit deeper...oh yea...mmmmm."

"Shhh. You will get us in trouble with all your moaning."

Byakuya heard Renji chuckle a bit.

"It feels so good. You have magic fingers—you hit the right spot every ti-hi-hi-hi-me...mmm..."

"Like right here?"

"mmmm....oooohh...yes...yes...more..."

"You are so easy, you know that?" Renji said in a low voice, and chuckled again.

Byakuya was shocked that his lieutenant and Macawi were in the office this early doing something so lewd in the division offices—HIS Division offices. Had they no shame?

"Here, lie down on the couch and lift your leg up so I can get a better angle."

Byakuya heard a rustle of clothing.

"How about here?" Byakuya heard Renji ask.

"Oh! Ow, ow, ow, ooooohhhhh....mmmmm...yessssss..."

For one of the first times in his adult life, Byakuya did not know what to do. He felt like he was listening to something so private, so intimate, that he was a voyeur. He stood, rooted to the spot, with his outstretched hand frozen in mid-air to slide the door open. He needed to get to his office, but he needed to go through Renji's office to get to his office.

"Bring up the other leg."

"Mmmmm, you have no idea how good that feels, tsssssshh, ahhh..."

He could feel the heat rise in his face. He decided to flare his aura to warn the office occupants of his presence, giving the lust-filled couple pause in their activity and to get decent before he entered.

A voice from behind roused him from his thoughts.

"Good morning, Captain Kuchiki."

Rikichi bowed. The unseated shinigami then moved past his captain, and slide the door open before Byakuya could stop him.

"Lieutenant Abarai, here are the drill results from yesterday. Hello, Macawi-san."

"Thanks, Rikichi, leave them in my in box."

"Morning, Rikichi."

Rikichi placed the folder on the desk and bowed to the couple and left.

Byakuya could see from the doorway that both his lieutenant and Yori Macawi were fully dressed in their running clothes. She was on the couch with Renji holding her leg, massaging it.

"Morn'n Captain," greeted Renji. "You're in early today."

"Morning Captain," said a smiling Yori. Renji tapped her leg indicating he was finished. She got up from the couch and stretched.

"Thanks Renji. I think I can feel the blood circulating again."

Yori gave Renji a quick hug. "Got to run. I have to meet the rest of the gang for a run in the Living World. See you tonight at practice."

As she turned to leave, Renji smacked her on the rear. "Get going you."

She laughed. Turning to bow to Captain Kuchiki, she left.

"Hey, are you okay Captain?" asked Renji when he noticed there was something off about his Captain's aura.

"I would appreciate if you keep your antics to a more private area than in the Sixth Division office, Abarai."

"Captain?" Renji quirking an eyebrow. "Antics? I was massaging Yori's shoulders and calves after our run," Renji answered innocently, then paused. "What did you think we were doing?"

Byakuya just looked at his lieutenant. He was not about to reveal that he was listening at the door, like some Peeping Tom, thinking that something else was going on in the office. He moved into his office and closed the double shoji doors.

Renji caught on, and he chuckled just a bit.

"I have to tell her to not to moan like a porn star when I massage her shoulders. She will get us in trouble for sure."

Renji left to take a quick shower and get dressed for the day.

* * *

Practices continued to be intense. The team noticed the rehearsals became easier as they got used to running though each segment. The choreography was down, and the instrument changes were timed perfectly. Time really flew for everyone, as it was five days before the first dress rehearsal.

Mayuri was listening to the music with a determined look on his face. Yori, Akon, and Rin were standing close by. Akon and Rin were working the sound boards, trying to pinpoint a problem with the sound system.

"You are correct. There is a small but distinct distortion vibration from the bass through the speakers. The sound is not as clean as it should be."

"It can be heard through the headsets as a buzz. It sets my teeth on edge," cringed Akon.

"We checked the sound equipment three times already, and we still cannot find the cause," stated Rin.

"Nemu!" called the Twelfth Division Captain. Nemu appeared quickly with her findings.

"The distortion was coming from Chad's bass."

"Reasons?" asked Mayuri.

"Possible impact to the instrument."

"What kind of impact?"

"It seems to have been dropped. I have adjusted the instrument. Listen again."

"Chad, play the last piece again," Mayuri requested over the ear piece. The distortion had ceased.

Yori asked the band to start the song from the top, as Mayuri interrogated Nemu and the lead stagehand/instrument tech about the abused bass.

"Well?" Mayuri looked menacingly at the stagehand.

"Mayuri, remember—accidents happen. We found and solved the problem." Yori had a tone that was easy, yet conveyed that the hostilities cease. Akon readjusted the the sound coming from the stage microphones.

"With less than a week to go before dress rehearsal, we do not need to add incompetence as a band member." Mayuri continued to glare at the shaking stagehand.

"Enough, Mayuri. We treat everyone with respect. No shoot-first-then-ask-questions-later."

Yori looked over to the stagehand, Akihito.

"We are always careful with the instruments. I cannot explain how this happened. I have asked all the instrument techs, and they have not a clue as how it happened."

"Did that come across okay?" Chad was curious.

"Yes. We found the source of the distortion, Chad," answered Rin from the sound booth.

"Good. I thought that when the bass slipped from my fingers earlier, it would have been damaged," said Chad.

Yori turned her eyes that were slowly changing a different color to Mayuri.

Mayuri looked at Akihito. "Fine. You are not the one that did the damage," he said hastily.

Yori continued to look at the Twelfth Division Captain, urging him to formulate a better apology.

"I did not incapacitate him," retorted Mayuri, answering her glare.

"Apology accepted, Mayuri-san," Akihito gushed, then looked at Yori. "Really Yori-san, that is the best anyone can expect."

She crossed her arms and continued to look at Mayuri.

Nothing really intimidated him. Except, perhaps, for Yori's infernal eyes. Damn. "I am sorry you were not the one to damage the bass..."

"Let's re-phrase that please."

"I am sorry for thinking you damaged the instrument," Mayuri ground out.

"Apology accepted!" the instrument technician squeaked out and quickly went into another direction.

"See, that wasn't so bad now, was it?"

"Humpfh."

* * *

Yori called to the group, "Lunch!" and they all stopped what they were doing and headed for the food table, piled high with bento boxes.

The fare today a bit more elaborate, and very delicious. The entire crew sat together—Yori had insisted upon it from the beginning. This enabled everyone to get to know each other, building a better bond. No one sat out and no one was excluded. They all sat at the tables which were placed into a square so everyone could be seen. The jokes, the ribbing, and the shared stories brought them all together—much like a family. This easiness helped each member to feel comfortable to share ideas and make suggestions as it pertained to the show. Yori smiled at the sight.

Yori stood up. "May I have your attention? This is the last rehearsal here in the Living World. Tomorrow the crew will transport the equipment and set up in the Seireitei. The day after tomorrow, practice will be held in the arena."

Everyone smiled and a few whooped.

"Before we vacate the underground training area, which has been our home for nearly four months, I thank our most gracious hosts, Kisuke Urahara and Tessai Tsukabishi, who have nourished us with their delicious food and their wisdom." Yori bowed to the two men seated at the table. The rest of the crew all stood, bowing respectfully, with "Thank you very much honored friends, colleagues, and teachers."

Kisuke and Tessai were genuinely touched by the gesture. Both men bowed in return. "It was a pleasure. Thank you for allowing us into your fold."

Yori looked over to the men, and asked with a gleam in her eye, "Is there anything we can give to you before we part today?"

Kisuke and Tessai both smiled back. "Why yes, there is something. We would like to play a song with the band."

That evening, the two former captains jammed with their newest and most favorite band, living out their dreams of being rock stars.

* * *

**AN: FF was a bit hesitant about uploading this installment on Saturday, but persistence pays off!**

**Many thanks to my overworked beta, Rukilex, for laughing in the right places and tweaking where needed.**

**Once again, Tite Kubo owns his original characters and the Bleach Universe; I am responsible for the wild imagination of one captain, and the Rock 'n Roll fantasies of two others.  
**


	12. Breathe

Breathe

"Captain."

"Abarai."

"I just wanted to remind you I'll be out for the rest of the week for the concert rehearsals."

"I am well aware of your pending absence." Byakuya never looked up from his paperwork.

"Anything more for the Inter-Divisional mail pouches before I send them off?"

"No."

Renji approached his captain's desk and deposited several sheets of paper into his in box.

"I've finished everything we talked about on the list. If you don't need me for anything else, I'll get going."

"Thank you, Lieutenant."

"See you at the after-party, sir."

"Abarai?" Byakuya looked at his lieutenant.

"Sir?"

"Good luck."

Renji smiled. "Thanks, Captain."

With that last comment, Renji left the office, a bit shocked, but pleasantly surprised at the send off.

Byakuya looked over to see what Renji had deposited in his in box and saw that he had exceeded what was required from the list they had made two weeks ago. His lieutenant had completed three weeks of the standard divisional paperwork, patrol and training schedules for the next two months, a list of the current Sixth Division unseated shinigami needing specific training, a list of promising candidates Renji observed at the Academy, and the requisitions needing Byakuya's signature.

It did not escape Byakuya's notice that Renji's paperwork was done impeccably—it was neat, legible, and completed correctly. Renji was more organized, more efficient, and on time - even early.

_It seems that Macawi-san is teaching organizational and time management skills during the practice sessions, _Byakuya mused.

But it wasn't just that Renji was handling his duties more effectively; Byakuya realized that Renji had matured over the last four months. The lieutenant's air about him had changed, as though he was no longer chasing something, but that he was now confident in his abilities. Byakuya realized that Renji appeared truly comfortable in his own skin.

During one of their recent sparring sessions, Renji had full command of the second release of his Bankai, and had started towards the third release. In just four short months, Renji had truly come into his own. He was no longer simply lieutenant material – he was captain material. Byakuya would need to keep watch to make sure the progress continued. If it did, he would be obligated to recommend him for one of the vacant captaincies. While the division leader thought that some of the changes were due in part to his tutelage of the red-haired officer, he knew there was a far more recent turn of events that caused the metamorphosis: the upcoming concert. Byakuya had to admit that Yori Macawi had not only kindled the flames in Renji's heart, she also fanned the conflagration of his power and confidence.

_It will be quiet here for the next several days, _the Sixth Squad Captain mused. _I will miss the wildfire that is Renji Abarai. _He had a feeling that concert on Saturday night would more than make up for the peace and quiet.

Byakuya readied himself to leave for the day. He rose from his desk, picking up his personal satchel, and was just about to walk out of the office, when a knock came at the door, pulling him out of his lingering ruminations.

"Come."

The door slid open. There, in the doorway, stood Yori Macawi. She bowed respectfully. "Captain Kuchiki."

"If you are looking for Lieutenant Abarai, he left about thirty minutes ago, Macawi-san."

She looked the Captain in the eye, smiling warmly.

"Actually, Captain, I am here to see you. I have your concert packet."

She withdrew the package from her bulging messenger bag, and handed it over to the man she faced. Byakuya took the large expanded envelope from Yori.

"Inside are the passes and the menu your clan selected. The doors for the sky boxes open at six in the evening, with the food service beginning at six-thirty. You can request up to ten more passes for your box if you wish. If you have any questions, or need those additional passes, please let me know by noon, Thursday. It is all on the information sheet provided in the packet."

"I am sure the information is as thorough as I have come expect from your work, Macawi-san."

"Thank you for the compliment, Captain Kuchiki." Yori bowed. "Are you leaving for the day, sir?"

"I am."

"Would you mind if I walked with you towards the Noble District? I have to drop off the seven remaining packets to the other sky box holders."

"I would welcome the company."

After Byakuya closed the door to his and Renji's offices, he turned towards the north, walking towards the Seireitei's Noble District.

The twosome started out in a companionable silence. Byakuya observed how well-known this unseated shinigami at his side was. Occasionally - actually, frequently - other Soul Reapers that recognized Yori, bowed or called out to her in greeting. She returned the greetings with a smile and a nod. A few approached her, surprisingly ignoring the noble captain at her side, to inquire about details of the service project, shared patrols, or about certain forms from the First Divisional office. They had not been able to get past the Sixth Division's boundary.

"I apologize for the interruptions, Captain. I usually shunpo to avoid the frenzy."

He looked over to her. "Were you using me as a shield, Macawi-san?"

"More of a deterrent. But I see it has failed miserably," she sighed and smiled, only slightly abashed at having been found out.

"Let us take the back garden shortcut. Follow me."

The two shunpoed to the nearest access point of the winding back garden path, and then continued their walk.

"Thank you, sir." Yori was still a bit embarrassed by the captain catching on that he was being used as a barrier to the masses.

"No is always an acceptable answer. You should employ it more often," Byakuya supplied.

"Thank you for the advice. I will keep that in mind for future use," Yori replied.

They walked on for a short while when Yori asked, "Is there something on your mind, Captain?"

Byakuya stayed silent for a few minutes, only the sound of their footfalls on the gravel path, before he spoke.

"I commend you on the changes you have made in my lieutenant, Macawi-san."

The unseated officer laughed. "You give me far too much credit. I assure you, Captain Kuchiki. The changes you see in Lieutenant Abarai are his own doing, not mine."

"The changes I have observed began four months ago. Do you not see the correlation?"

"Captain, you underestimate your role in the changes in your second seat." Then she added, "The seed lies dormant until the right time to spring forth from the earth."

"Interesting analogy, although the seed also needs the right amount of sunshine, water, and fertile soil to grow."

Yori grinned. "Are you implying I am full of manure?"

Byakuya heard the playfulness in her voice. He was taken a bit off-guard by the light-hearted comment.

"Don't worry, you wouldn't be the first one to say so," she laughed, then continued.,"Seriously, it was just the right time for him to change. The situation lent itself to his changing It was not my doing."

"His organizational skills, his penmanship, his time management all improved because of the concert?"

"It is important to him, so he makes the time to make it all work."

"Hn," was the reply.

Seeing that the Captain was not convinced, she offered a few more thoughts.

"When I was young, my Unci..."

"Unci?"

"Unci is the Lakota term for Grandmother. I am a 'Half.' The half is Lakota Native American. If you could not tell, I am a bit darker than the average Nipponese," she smiled, then continued. "My Unci - my grandmother - prayed daily that her youngest son would find the strength to overcome his drug addiction. My cousin asked her why she prayed for years even though nothing appeared to change her son's behavior. My Unci replied that she was merely providing the groundwork for the change, that it would come at the right time for her son." Yori then looked over at the captain beside her, adding "Your example and your work with your lieutenant paid off at the right time for him."

Byakuya pondered her words. Then he heard her chuckle at something she just thought of as amusing.

"Although...his penmanship improved because of Ganju, Uryuu, and Ichigo. They told him his writing was as bad as Rukia's drawings. I am quite surprised he did not come to you for calligraphy lessons."

"He took it upon himself to improve his penmanship?" There was a glint of surprise in the clan leader's voice.

"Why are you so surprised, Captain? He achieved Bankai on his own in order to gain Rukia's freedom. Once Renji has a goal in his sights, he does all he can to reach it."

"That is indeed true."

"As side note, Rukia was inspired to take art classes in the Living World, as she was offended by the comment the three had made in comparing her drawing to Renji's penmanship. It was quite an entertaining and fruitful practice session, as I recall."

"It is interesting to hear what went on during those practice sessions, Macawi-san. It makes me wonder if they learned anything remotely musical in those rehearsals."

"Those sessions provided much for everyone-and not all of it musical. You can judge for yourself on Saturday night how their musical efforts worked out."

The two came to the end of the path. A short distance from there was the Noble District. Byakuya would continue east as she needed to travel west.

"Thank you, Lord Kuchiki, for the pleasant and enlightening conversation. If you find you have any questions regarding your concert packet, feel free to contact me. If not, I will see you at the concert." Yori bowed deeply at the waist; Byakuya returned the bow, and she was gone.

* * *

The Ryoka band members walked into the arena, awe apparent on their faces as they realized just how big a five-thousand seat stadium actually was. Watching was an entirely different experience than being watched, and their nervousness was palpable.

"It's impressive and intimidating," commented Uryuu as the group walked towards the stage.

"But we will be among friends," said Orihime. "That should make it less intimidating." She grabbed a hold of Uryuu's hand and gave it a squeeze.

"The stage looks bigger," Rukia thought out loud.

"Yeah, well, it has to house very large male egos, with very large stage presences," Karin chuckled, trying to lighten the mood.

"Ha, ha, very funny," said Kon, dryly.

"Good one, Karin," grinned Renji.

The group made their way around the stadium to the performance area, and met with the crew, eager to start practice on the new stage.

* * *

The week went by in a blur. It was now early Friday morning, the final dress rehearsal was just hours away. The sun's early morning red and gold glow was peaking over the eastern part of the stadium as Renji stood looking out over the quiet arena, deep in thought. Rukia walked over to Renji and stood silently beside him. There was an unspoken understanding between the two of them knowing life as they knew it in Inuzuri was going to change for what they hoped was for the better. Ichigo came by quietly, and placed a hand on both his friends' shoulders. One by one, the others joined them, soundlessly, supporting their Inuzuri friends as they watched the sunrise together.

Renji broke the silence. "Let's go." The Ryoka, one by one, jumped off the stage and began their daily run.

After they completed the run, Karin asked Renji, "Where is Yori?"

"I let her sleep in. She looked too peaceful to wake up."

"Sleep in? She never sleeps in," said Rukia as she faced Renji. "What did you do?"

Renji grinned. "Ensuring she won't fall asleep during the concert."

Ichigo chuckled. "She's going to be pissed she missed the morning ritual."

Chad added, "Yeah, but it saved us from the Nursery Rhyme Run." The rest of the group laughed, as they headed off for showers and breakfast.

* * *

The band finished the final dress rehearsal show for the five-hundred shinigami that would be on patrol the night of the concert. The crowd was wild for the entire two-and-a-half hour performance, and had just finished filing out of the stadium.

Yori smiled as she looked at the group. The crew and band were on a high; the rehearsals really had not prepared them for what the crowd's reaction would be to the concert.

Everyone was laughing, talking, and reliving the 'pre-concert'. Yori let them bask for a few more minutes before calling them to attention. "Tomorrow, everyone is to be here at three o'clock. Sound check starts at three-thirty. Security update at five. Food will be served at five-thirty. Remember, we have both a backstage pass winner and the press here tomorrow. They will be hanging around with you during the sound check and for the meal. At six-thirty, we will have a group meeting; six forty-five, crew gets into place and the band gets changed into the stage clothes; and at seven-thirty—show time!"

The band and the crew made whooping sounds. Yori signaled them to quiet down.

"The after party is at the Royal Palace hall, starting at ten-thirty. There will be food and music for all of you to enjoy, courtesy of the Princess. The Captains of all the division's have been invited, as have the Noble clans. You are all expected to make an appearance, and stay for a while. You may be asked to sing, as I have been informed that the Princess has a Karaoke machine." The band chuckled, and a few crew members groaned. "So, go home and get to bed—rest. If you thought this was an awesome experience, tomorrow will knock your socks off."

The excited conversations about the show echoed in the now empty stadium as the crew and the band scattered to their respective lodgings for the evening.

Renji and Yori were walking back to the living quarters of the Seireitei. "You want to grab some tea before bed?" asked Renji.

"Why? So you can give me a sleeping draught disguised as tea again?"

Renji gave her an innocent look.

"Really, that look is so not you Renji," she smirked. "Do you know how disorienting it was to wake up ensconced in a cocoon of blankets on your couch this morning?"

"I had to make sure you slept. You would be more upset if you 'napped' during the rehearsal this evening." Renji paused. "I know the signs of the pending 'nap' even if you refuse to pay attention."

She shot a squinted glare at Renji.

"I'm not looking at you, ya know. So quite trying to use your mojo on me," said Renji, eyes looking forward.

Yori sighed in defeat. "Fine."

"Fine you'll have some tea with me? Or, fine, you'll stop trying to persuade me?"

Yori rolled her eyes. "Both."

Renji put his arm around Yori. "That's my girl! Ya know, you looked so cute as you dropped off last night. And I mean dropped. Like a rock."

"At least let me change before you give me the tea. It's embarrassing to be caught in wrinkled clothes. I garnered quite a number of stares and raised eyebrows as I made my way back to my barracks this morning."

"I'll loan you one my shirts to sleep in."

"I thought you wanted me to sleep." Renji looked at Yori, confused. "Your shirts are so loud they would counter the tea's affects."

"Are you making fun of my clothes?" Renji asked.

"No, Mr. Stripes 'n Plaid," Yori laughed as she broke away and started to run.

"Wait, hey! I'm not that bad. Come back here you crazy woman!" Renji snorted, rolled his eyes, then laughed as he gave chase back to his Sixth Division's apartment.

* * *

**AN: Unci is pronounced OOHN chee. Love the names of grandparents in Lakota. Grandfather is Lala. These are the names that my friend, sister-in-law, and my niece and nephew use. **

**Many thanks to my beta, Rukilex, who dusted this off making it a better read for all.**

**Again...Tite Kubo owns the Bleach characters and the Bleach Universe, including Renji's horrible fashion sense. Using Byakuya as a shinigami shield and the Nursery Rhyme run are all mine. **


	13. PresentingThe Ryoka!

**Presenting...The Ryoka!**

Seven twenty-five. The arena was packed and the mood, anticipatory and electrifying. Backstage, the crew and the band were set to go. The crowd could see the stage—the microphones, the instruments, the amps, the lights. All at once, the arena went dark. The crowd cheered.

The crowd went wild as Ichigo's counted, "One-two-three-yeah!" Guitar riffs filled the arena, the lights came up, and there stood the Ryoka.

The band started out at a blistering pace with the Cheap Trick's cover of 'Hello There,' and continued into 'Ichirin Hana'. When Ichigo pulled on his hollow mask for the screaming lyrics, the stadium erupted into a loud, deafening approval. After the mask disintegrated, Ichigo greeted the audience as they made a few instrument changes for the next song.

"How is everyone?" The response was enthusiastic and decibel shattering. "We are glad to be here with you tonight. Let's not waste any more time!"

A half hour into the show, Yori told Shūhei she needed to make her way to the Sky Boxes to check up on the guests. He smiled, nodded, and then continued to watch the show from backstage.

Yori made her way first from the Royal box, then on to the Noble boxes. Her stop in the combined Eighth and Thirteenth Division box was amusing.

"Yori-san! Come in! What a night!" greeted Shunsui. "I think even Nanao-chan is enjoying herself so much, she just might just let her hair down."

Yori looked over to the lieutenant. Her demeanor was a bit softened as she watched the performance, but her hair was still clipped firmly in place, and would in all likelihood stay there. Yori chuckled, and the lieutenant rolled her eyes at her captain's comment. Yori knew Nanao Ise well enough to know this was as relaxed as she was going to get.

After inquiries of the food and the show, the two captains invited Yori to sit with the group for a while. She was peppered with questions about the songs, the members, and the instruments by the lucky division members who had won a place in the sky box. On stage, Ichigo introduced his alter ego to sing the next song, 'Dream On.' The group gasped as Ichigo pulled down the mask, and his hollow version began to sing.

"Very creative, Yori-san." The surprise in Jūshirō Ukitake's voice was apparent. "How was Ichigo able to get his hollow to cooperate for the show?"

"It seems that being a rock star appeals to everyone," Yori smiled, "even an inner hollow. Good thing Ichigo has tight control over his inner being. His hollow, being the primo uomo he is, would stay out and take over the whole show if given the opportunity." She paused then added, "Too bad his musical ability is limited to singing. He is quite horrid at playing any instrument—including the kettle drums."

The song ended, and the small talk continued as Karin began her set.

"Is she much like her brother?" inquired Ukitake.

"Yes and no," replied Yori. "Her spiritual pressure is about as, but not quite as substantial as her brother's, although she does have better control over it than Ichigo did at her age. She is a level-headed girl, with a scowl that could rival her brother's. She learned her control mostly from Captain Hitsugaya."

The two long time friends looked over at Yori with an unspoken, 'What?'

"Ichigo was on a mission. Captain Hitsugaya was stationed in the Living World when Karin came into her power and zanpakutō. They get along quite well, though they are quite competitive. He has been an excellent mentor for her."

They nodded, acknowledging the answer.

Yori rose from her seat. "Gentlemen, ladies, I will take my leave. I have one more Sky Box to check on, and then I must get back stage. Enjoy the rest of the show, and I will see you at the after party." She bowed and left the box.

Karin was just finishing up her second song when Byakuya Kuchiki heard a knock on the door.

Yori bowed and stepped inside. She was greeted by several of the younger clan members who were enjoying the concert. Some of the older clan members greeted her and she inquired as to the food and the concert. All their responses were favorable; they were quite pleased. Yori walked over to Byakuya Kuchiki who was standing, watching the show. She stood next to him.

"The Kurosaki's are quite talented," the clan leader commented.

"Yes, they are," Yori replied, looking fondly upon Karin singing the third and last song of her set.

The next person to step up to the lead microphone was a redhead the Sixth Division Captain recognized immediately. Still, he was taken aback by the transformation of his lieutenant.

Yori smiled as the grinding guitar riffs and the thundering beat of 'Burn it to the Ground' began. Renji was clad in skinny black leather pants with a deep red stripe up the side of the legs. At his waist, he wore a black leather belt with a large rectangular silver belt buckle with a flame design. His torso was clad in a red leather form-fitting vest with a horizontal black flame design. The vest was zipped halfway up, and his hair hung freely over his shoulders and back. He wore black lineman boots. Renji looked like a rock god. Yori smiled again.

"Byakuya-sama, is that your lieutenant?" inquired one of the clan members.

"I believe it is."

"He is totally hot!" the teen added, as a few of the other females nodded in agreement.

"Can't quite believe the transformation, Captain?" inquired Yori. "The song and his clothes are just so Renji—feral, wild, raw, sensual, all bubbling under the surface."

Byakuya looked over to the concert coordinator, his surprise barely concealed at the way she described his lieutenant. She kept looking at the stage. "He has the image of a bad boy rocker, without having to try, and the audience eats it up. Although you and I both know he really is a big softie underneath."

Byakuya looked both surprised and impressed at this assessment.

"What?" Yori smiled as she saw the expression on Byakuya's face. "Are you shocked by my description of Renji?"

"I never heard him described as such, but it fits," Byakuya mused.

"He really is a sexy beast. He and Ichigo get the most fan mail – they have quite the fan following."

Byakuya looked over to Yori. He was uncomfortable with the overtly sensual manner in which Macawi spoke about his lieutenant. In fact, the whole idea that his lieutenant could be described as a 'sexy beast' was unsettling.

Surely he was not envious or jealous that others might think of Renji in such a fashion? Or was it Macawi describing him in such a sexual way that was the root of the issue? They were, after all, dating. Why wouldn't she be proud of Renji looking so attractive? No. It was none of these things – it was simply disconcerting that she would flaunt such information in front of him, Renji's superior.

"Yes, Captain, you are now trailing your lieutenant in the fan clubs," Yori teased amicably. "Maybe after the concert hoopla dies down, you can regain your number one status on the Seireitei's Sexiest Shinigami list."

Byakuya caught on to the teasing. "I should hope so."

"You never know, you might be a rock star yourself one day."

"If being a rock star requires me to wear such clothing, I shall pass."

"I see you as a Robert Palmer type of rocker—impeccably dressed in a very nice suit. Palmer looked repressed; there was a raw sexiness in that repression, almost as if he was going to burst."

Byakuya was stunned. Repressed? He decided to go with a safer question.

"Rock stars in suits?" he asked.

"Yes, rock stars in suits. And they too can be very sexy. The whole adage of 'clothes make the man' is entirely true. Renji is proof of it."

"Excuse me, Macawi-san, Kuchiki-sama," interrupted Dai, a clan teenager. "Macawi-san, what is that hand gesture some people in the audience are doing? I also saw the band and crew do it in the program."

"You mean this?" asked Yori, clenching her fists with the index finger and pinky extended on each hand.

"Yes!"

"It also has a facial expression that goes with it like this." She scrunched up her nose and lips in a tight smirking smile.

"Yes! That's the one!" another teen exclaimed.

"This is the face, and these are the hands of rock appreciation."

Byakuya looked on, not sure if he should be amused or appalled at the teen's enthusiasm, or the face and the gesture Yori just made and was now encouraging the teen to employ. Dignified they were not.

And, speaking of undignified...the entire audience seemed to be readying for a riot—Renji's song and commanding presence incited the crowd. Even the teens in the Sky Box, employing the new hand gesture, cheered him on. Yori urged them to refrain, 'Yeah!' in response to Renji's lyrics. As if to egg stadium occupants on, the lights flashed brightly when the response from the audience was needed. It reminded Byakuya of the feeding frenzy at the koi pond.

When the song was finished, the crowd cheered, screamed, and applauded. The band went right into the next song. Byakuya noticed Yori tapping her feet to the beat of the music, and the teens bobbed their heads in time. The world had gone crazy, with Renji leading the way.

Sensing the clan leader's uneasy reiatsu, Yori decided to divert his attention. "Are you coming to the reconstruction next Saturday, Lord Kuchiki?"

"I am unable to attend."

"That is unfortunate," Yori said. "I hope that you will drop by after the initial day to see the new gardens planted with your contribution."

Renji had finished his song, and after the audience's appreciation died down, Renji paused, as if he were going to speak.

"Funny," Yori said, glancing at her watch, "there isn't supposed to be a break scheduled here." Byakuya turned his head to look her at her, then back to the stage as Renji began to speak.

"Having a good time?" Renji asked the packed arena. The attendees, including the ones in the Kuchiki box shouted an enthusiastic, nearly deafening, affirmative.

"Ya know, we're all here tonight, supporting a good cause. One person had the idea that made this all happen. She's out there somewhere", Renji gestured up to the Sky Boxes, "making sure people are enjoying themselves, so she can't come down here and kill me." Renji chuckled, and the audience laughed with him. "Without her, we would not be here tonight. We would like to dedicate this next song, 'Hero' to our hero, Yori Macawi."

The stadium crowd applauded and whistled in appreciation, as did the box attendees. The band began to play.

"I am going to kill him," Yori said softly as her eyes watered a bit, and she blushed deeply.

"Why?" asked Byakuya.

"I prefer to remain in the background."

"And yet, you cannot walk unimpeded through the Seireitei."

"Ah, that is because people want something from me. Getting the credit for this," Yori looked around the stadium, "is an entirely different matter. Many, many other people hand their hands in making this night happen. The credit should not be solely given to me."

"I disagree."

She looked at him and smiled. "Then we shall agree to disagree, Lord Kuchiki."

They both looked down at the stage as Renji and Ichigo finished the song. The band switched leads, and Kon stepped front and center. One of the Kuchiki female teens approached Yori.

"Macawi-san, can you tell me about that band member? Is it true he is a mod soul?"

"He is indeed. He protects Ichigo's body while Ichigo is off fighting in his Shinigami form."

"He is very handsome. Can you introduce us?"

Byakuya glared at the younger clan member.

"I would be happy to introduce you to Kon at the after party," Yori said looking at the hopeful teen. "Although you should know that he resides in the Living World, and is currently in a relationship." The teen looked disappointed, and walked away to share the new intelligence with the other teens.

"Thank you."

"For what, Lord Kuchiki? Dashing a young girl's dreams?" Yori needled.

The group in the sky box applauded as Kon finished his song, and the band made a brief instrument change. Now Ichigo was center stage once again, with Renji, Karin, and Kon playing trumpet. The box enjoyed watching the antics amongst the band members on stage. At the end of the song, the instruments were tossed to the crew techs, and other instruments were tossed back.

"Yori-san," began Ani Kuchiki, one of the teenage nobles of the clan, "they toss their instruments and catch them with such ease. It is like it is a ballet!"

"Yes, it seems like it, doesn't it? The stage crew and the band tried that out quite by accident one day, and they continued the practice."

"It is like they can read each other's minds!" exclaimed the amazed teen.

Yori smiled. "Sometimes, I think they can read each other's minds. Although you will notice they don't toss the instruments about for every song. Some instruments can't be tossed."

On stage, Ichigo was introducing the stagehands, the tech, light, and sound crews, and had them all take a bow.

"This next song should interest you," Yori told the clan leader.

Rukia, Orihime, and Karin, took center stage in new outfits. They looked to be in button-down, short-sleeved white shirts, with what looked like short skirts over shorts, and black, knee-high biker boots. The song started and the women sang as they moved around the stage in sync.

"That's Rukia-sama! She looks hot!" Akihiro, another teen, said out loud. This appeared to garner a few glares from the older clan members.

Byakuya noticed the dress and the way Rukia moved on stage. Her outfit was not obscene, but it was, to some, judging by the outburst, titillating. He was not used to seeing his sister in such attire, singing and dancing on stage. She was talented, and she shone brightly when she performed. He was quite proud of her. He realized that it had taken a great deal of courage for her to get on stage and do this concert.

Before the song ended, Yori took her leave. "I should be going. We are nearly to the encore, and I have to get backstage."

Turning to the group, she bowed, and left the box.

* * *

The band was having a blast on stage; everything was going smoothly. The interaction with the audience was unbelievable—the band felt accepted, and the anticipation of the masses gave them an indescribable high. As they finished the song ending the main concert, they ran backstage, quickly changing their clothes. The crew and techs readied the stage and the band for the encore.

As the band took to the stage once more, the crowd went wild. The beat, thump- thump- clap, of 'We Will Rock You' started as Ichigo stepped up to the microphone. "I'd like to dedicate this next song to the first people we encountered and fought in the Seireitei, the Eleventh Division." A loud, rambunctious cheer went up from the members of the Eleventh—most of them the security team. "We're gonna need your help. Let's Rock it to the Rukongai!" And the beat that began on stage, echoed throughout the whole stadium in a unified, thunderous thread.

Shūhei noticed Yori standing next to him, and to warn him, "You need to watch out—Rukia and Karin will be back here for a quick change."

Sure enough, the two women came barreling backstage for a quick costume adjustments, just as the song ended and the new one began. Shūhei watched as Ichigo came backstage and grabbed Rukia's hand for the next song. Karin followed behind them and split off, as Ichigo and Rukia did a little acting/dancing routine for the first part of the song.

Shūhei noticed the group pointing up to one of the Sky Boxes, when the refrain 'Does Your Brother Know?' came up. The second verse had Renji and Karin switching places with Ichigo and Rukia to do their version of the routine and dance. Renji tossed Karin up in the air and caught her easily as they sang. This round, they pointed to Ichigo when they sang the refrain.

"Heads up, Shūhei, another quick costume change!" Yori shouted, pushing him back a little.

This time, Orihime joined Rukia and Karin for the adjustment. They were laughing as they grabbed the instruments the stage crew handed them and skipped back on stage. Shūhei knew there were only two songs left before the band finished up. He watched with longing as the band had fun, joked, and played for the arena.

In a break in the final song, just before the final notes began to play, Ichigo called out to the audience, "Thank you Seireitei! The Ryoka says GOODNIGHT!" and the last notes played. Drumsticks were tossed and picks were flicked far out into the crowd as the band bowed, waved and left the stage. The lights came up, but the audience still cheered for the band to come back.

Hisagi high-fived each member of the band as they left the stage. Shūhei watched the band as they headed back into the dressing area so they could shower and get ready for the after party. He turned his attention to the stage crews as they quickly turned off lights, machinery, and packed the instruments away.

"One day, you will have the opportunity to be on stage, Shūhei."

Shūhei looked over at Yori, who had caught him off guard. "Yeah, you mentioned that once before. How do you know?" he asked.

She winked and him and smiled. "I just know. Come on—we don't want to be late for the party. The band and the crew are ready to go."

* * *

When the Ryoka team arrived at the palace, the packed room erupted in cheers for the band and crew alike. The band had changed into nice casual clothes. The Princess officially opened the festivities by introducing the band members, and the party was underway.

The DJ started out by announcing that it was Ichigo's birthday, and that he was now 'legal'. She invited the crowd to sing to the furiously blushing orange-haired man. Byakuya noticed that Rukia grabbed Ichigo's hand, then kissed him on the cheek. After the birthday wishes died down, the DJ started to spin current Living World dance music getting most everyone out on the dance floor. Byakuya saw his sister dancing with Ichigo. Although he knew the two were good friends, he was beginning to suspect that they were becoming more romantically involved.

The DJ announced the next song, and let the crowd know Yori Macawi and the Ryoka had a little surprise for the group. Renji smiled, grabbed Yori's hand and headed for quickly clearing the dance floor. Ichigo, Rukia, Uryuu, Orihime, Kon, and Karin joined them. The music began to play, and the group sang along with the song, 'Right Round'. Then the dancing - if you could call it that - began.

The crowd clapped in time and cheered on the band members as they danced suggestively on the dance floor. Byakuya had noticed that Tōshirō Hitsugaya now stood next to him.

"It seems your lieutenant has some hidden talents," noted the young captain. Byakuya nodded, and continued to watch the group-- hips moving around, hands playfully running over bodies, lifting legs, lifting bodies in perfect symmetry and synchronization-- eying his lieutenant and Yori Macawi mostly.

He noticed white-haired captain was watching the group with an intensity he found curious. He could feel Hitsugaya's reiatsu vibrate with tension. The two men looked at each other—they could each feel the other's tension. They looked back at the dance floor without a word, each pretending nothing had happened.

When the dance was over, the crowd applauded and whooped as the entertainment left the dance floor. Karin, fresh-faced from the exercise, found her way to Hitsugaya. He handed her a glass, and she thanked him. They walked away as Byakuya overheard the Tenth Division Captain compliment her on the show.

Karaoke was set up when the DJ went on break, and there were many takers—some talented, and some not so talented - at the microphone. Byakuya saw a few of the teens from his clan gather around Renji, some peppering him questions about the concert, some nearly drooling over him. Renji convinced a few of the teens to get up and sing. The band members helped out some of the souls that made their way to the microphone.

"Gonna have a go at the mike, Captain?" he heard his lieutenant chuckle from beside him. Byakuya looked over to and saw Rukia, Karin, Orihime, Yori, and two women he did not recognize on stage singing, 'Our Lips Are Sealed.'

"Who are the two women singing with Rukia?" Byakuya asked.

"The fair-haired one is Yuzu Kurosaki, Karin's twin, and Ichigo's sister. The other is a Kurosaki family friend and Kon's girlfriend, Tatuski Arisawa." Renji grinned, then said, "You know, if you are too shy to go up yourself, the band would be more than happy to be your backup, Captain."

Byakuya looked at his lieutenant. His face was as glacial as ever, but his eyes twinkled. "One performer from the Sixth is enough," he said.

The Princess requested the band to play a few songs for the crowd. She stepped away from a curtained area, and there was a set up for the band. The crowd cheered them on as they walked over, discussing what they were going to play. They got their instruments, and took their places. Ichigo spoke to the audience.

"How about we play a few songs that were not on the list tonight?"

The crowd cheered.

"Would you mind if we brought up a special guest or two to help us out here on stage?" The crowd answered back with applause. "Shūhei Hisagi, come on up."

Shūhei, who was taking a sip of his drink nearly spit in out in surprise. "Me?" he asked. Yori took his drink and smiled.

"Yes, you. Go on up."

"But..."

"Come on up Shu! Everyone, give him some encouragement."

The crowd began to clap, as Shūhei nearly stumbled in a daze, towards the band. Shūhei jumped onto the stagehand, and there were squeals from some fan girls. Yori stood near Byakuya and yelled "Sexy Tats!" and the girls squealed again. Shūhei just shook his head, as Ichigo handed him a guitar, leaned into him, and whispered something in his hear. Shūhei smiled, and nodded. Uryuu came over and said a few words to him as well, and Shūhei nodded again and chuckled. Shūhei turned his head to Chad, who had given him the thumbs up, as Ichigo spoke to the crowd once more.

"We were working on these songs to open the reconstruction next week. Let us know what you think."

The band began to play, and Ichigo began to sing, 'Middle'. The teens, and a few others were hopping around and dancing in front of the band.

Byakuya noticed band looked as if they were having as good, if not better a time than the audience. Their interactions were instinctual, and synced, even with the newest band member. He had seen it before on stage, but up close up, it was very impressive. He watched as the song ended, they went right into another, changing instruments even as they continued to play with Renji stepping up to the microphone.

It was as the younger clan member had likened the band's performance to a ballet, the way they smoothly moved from song to song without breaking. Each member encouraged the audience to participate in the songs by asking them to sing along clap, hum, and respond and walking comfortably into the crowd to spur them.

Renji began to sing _"Who's takin' time out..." _from, 'Only You Can Rock Me'. Stepping into the enthusiastic crowd, he sang to them, high-fived them, and pointed to Yori. Renji grabbed her hand and pulled her away from Byakuya. A mike was tossed Yori's way and she caught it with ease. She sang and moved along with him. The two interacted with each other with ease and comfort, yet it did not seem practiced. Their voices blended well as one sang and the other took over. When the song ended, Renji hugged her and made her take a bow as the crowd cheered. She tossed the mike back and stayed with the crowd. From there, Uryuu stepped in as Ganju yelled 'Yeeehaaaa' and began to sing, 'Closer to Free.'

The few in the crowd who were not dancing were tapping their feet, and clapping as Uryuu stepped into the crowd and had them sing along. Yori was helping the effort by drawing some of the older members into the fray. Seamlessly, Renji took over the bass as Chad sang, 'Good Things'. It was rare to hear Chad sing, as he shied away from the lead position.

Ganju reprised, 'We Weren't Born to Follow' as did Karin with, 'I Love Rock 'n Roll' from the concert performance, much to the crowd's delight. Karin went right into the audience and stood next to the Tenth Division captain as she sang..."_Saw him standing there by the record machine, knew he must have been about seventeen_..." and bumped hips with the white-haired youth. Hitsugaya got a wicked looked on his face, and Karin smiled and turned away.

After Karin finished, Rukia stepped up and sang, 'My Life Would Suck Without You', and the younger members laughed as they tried to dance to the very fast-paced tune. Byakuya noticed how at ease she was on the makeshift stage, interacting with the crowd. It delighted him to see her smile and enjoy herself as she invited the enthusiastic youths to help her sing the chorus. He decided that he would overlook the crude language of the song, at least for the evening.

The Kuchiki teens squealed with delight when Kon took to the center microphone to sing, 'I'm a Believer'. Byakuya overheard one of the teen's comment that Kon sounded just like the lead singer of Smash Mouth.

_Who comes up with these names?_ Byakuya thought.

Orihime, the other member of the band that was uncomfortable with the spotlight, stepped up with Rukia and Karin's help, and sang, 'Get Up and Go.' The band then played one final song, with Ichigo and Renji taking the lead on the inspirational song, 'Dream of New Day'.

After the band had finished, the DJ began spinning tunes again. The party went on until the wee hours of the morning before all found their way to back to their respective homes.

* * *

**Author's Rant: Arrgh! To those that create computer viruses that killed my laptop—a pox upon you and your computer! I had to dust off old desk top (and it is old) and thank the writing gods for email and backed up files. *End of rant***

**AN: Now, if you are like my beta, Rukilex (many thanks for your guidance on this chappie, Lex), you are wondering what the complete song set that was played at the concert. Ahh...you will find out the complete song list in the next chapter. Then you can put them together and re-live the concert yourself (as I did when I wrote this story). And Renji looks HOT when he sings (just in case you had your doubts). **

**Yes, Shūhei Hisagi actually is a guitarist. Chad taught him how to play the guitar properly when Chad was in the Seireitei just after the first Ryoka invasion. If you can't find it in the manga, Bleach Wiki has that info. Though, Shūhei has to go away into the mountains to play, which does not bode well for his ability in the manga, but, hey, this is my story, so the boy can rock. **

**As always, Tite Kubo owns his original Bleach characters and the Bleach Universe. I own the concert happenings, the hotness of the band, their stage outfits, and the happenings at the after party. **

**The songs noted in this fic belong to the writers that wrote them and they are entitled to the royalties.**

**Here are the songs and the artists that I used as inspiration for the after party, and what they will sing in Inuzuri (along with a few others):**

**Song****........................................... Ryoka Lead Vocals.................... Backing Vocals................ ****Original Artist/Emulating Artist  
**

**Middle………………….....................Ichigo..........................................Uryuu, Karin.................... Jimmy Eat World**

**Only You Can Rock Me...............Renji, Yori.................................. All..................................... UFO**

**Closer to Free …………….............Uryuu......................................... Ichigo, Renji, Ganju......... BoDeans**

**Good Things................................Chad........................................... Ichigo, Kon....................... BoDeans**

**We Weren't Born to Follow.......Ganju.......................................... Renji, Karin, Ichigo.......... Bon Jovi**

**I Love Rock 'N Roll ...................Karin........................................... All...................................... Joan Jett**

**My Life Would Suck **

** Without You...............................Rukia.......................................... Karin, Orihime...................Kelly Clarkson **

**I'm a Believer……......................Kon............................................. All...................................... SmashMouth**

**Get Up and Go………..................Orihime...................................... Karin, Rukia....................... Go Gos**

**Dream of New Day....................Ichigo, Renji.............................. All....................................... 7****th**** Heaven**

**The song the Ryoka danced to (a little choergraphed item to get the blood pumping) at the after party: Right Round by Flo Rida.**


	14. Seireitei Communication

The Seireitei 'Rocked' to the Core

Shūhei Hisagi, Entertainment Correspondent

_The band of rebels that invaded the Seireitei years ago to right a wrong, and who brought with them a new sense of justice, banded together with that same vigor and devotion to save an upper district of the Rukongai. Just like the first invasion, this one will be talked about for years to come._

_For those of you who were fortunate enough to witness one of the most stellar and awesome events in Seireitei in the last 100 years, the concert was an unforgettable evening which left the concertgoer wanting for nothing except, except perhaps that the performance to go on far beyond the allotted two-and-a-half hours._

_To say the concert was slickly produced, with no emotion and practiced sounds that most rock bands produce when they go on tour, would be to do it a terrible injustice. The evening was filled with kinship and friendship that showed in the interaction amongst the band and the crew that would make even the most practiced musician dream of doing the same. The synergistic and symbiotic relationship between the band and the crew made for a flawless performance, and yet it was so comfortable and intimate, it was like being present in their backyard while they played for just a few of their friends. _

_The use of a full range of instruments and unique song arrangements made the music come alive. The sound quality of the concert, due to the innovative technology utilized by the Twelfth Division, was on par with what one might experience from a CD or MP3 player._

_From the searing opening guitar riffs of 'Hello There', the audience was in for a wild ride. We learned to expect the unexpected. The band kept up the power right into' Ichirin no Hana', with Rukia Kuchiki and band leader Ichigo Kurosaki sharing the lead vocals, and a surprise appearance of Ichigo's hollow form to scream out the last of the lyrics. A brief break to welcome the audience, and the group set a blistering, beat driven pace through the next set with Ichigo Kurosaki in the lead on 'D-technofile' and 'Chance'. The group then seamlessly moved into a shared version of 'Asterisk', before lead guitarist and Quincy, Uryuu Ishida, came through with an energetic rendition of 'Chu-bura' and 'Signal'. It moved right into Rukia Kuchiki's straightforward vocals on the lively 'Hitohira no Hanabira', with keyboardist Orihime Inoue on backing vocal. This, in turn, lead seamlessly into Ichigo Kurosaki's vocals on 'Tonight, Tonight, Tonight'. _

_One of the newest band members, Ichigo's mod soul, Kon, brought his own brand of vocals to a haunting yet driven version of 'Falling Down', with a full band plus the new age sounds of a string section comprised of Renji Abarai and Karin Kurosaki. Next, Orihime Inoue stepped out from behind the keyboards for a lively 'Tsumasaki'. Drummer Ganju Shiba took center stage, while Karin Kurosaki took over, quite capably, on the drums for Ganju's song set. His was a three song set starting with a rocking 'Livin' on a Prayer' followed by an audience favorite, 'We Weren't Born to Follow' that describes the first incursion of the Ryoka into the Soul Society. His strong, rough vocals finished up his set with 'Black, White, and Blood Red'. _

_The ladies returned with a vengeance on two driving songs—'Rolling Star', with Orihime on lead and Rukia on backup vocals, then a smooth 'Houki Boshi' with Rukia's smooth vocals with Orihime backing up._

_Ichigo and Uryuu teamed up for a quick but fun 'After Dark'. It was a portent of what was up next as Ichigo took the center stage and formally introduced his hollowification,"Hichigo Shirosaki" as lead and sole vocal for the eerie yet telling, 'Dream On'. _

_The relentless, driving pace continued as the youngest and most recent Ryoka addition, spitfire and substitute shinigami, Karin Kurosaki, took the audience through a hard rocking set of 'I Hate Myself for Loving You', 'I Love Rock n' Roll', and 'Dancing With Myself'. _

_The relentless and driving rock beat continued with a feral Renji Abarai, who whipped the crowd into a riotous frenzy with a searing and visceral, 'Burn It to the Ground'. A toned-down, yet heavy drum beat driven version of 'Gotta Be Somebody' followed. Before rounding out his set, Renji, joined by Ichigo Kurosaki, took time out to acknowledge and honor the event coordinator, Yori Macawi, with a touching yet funny tribute, dedicating the song 'Hero' to her. _

_After that set, the Ryoka lightened up the mood a bit with a Seireitei favorite, 'Velonica', with Kon on lead and Ichigo on backup. From there, Ichigo moved on with a lively, tongue-in-cheek, 'Friend or Foe'. The horn section (Abarai, K. Kurosaki, Kon, Inoue) were wonderfully synced in the kitschy marching band choreography. After the song was finished, the band tossed and the crew caught the horns in a daring back and forth juggle with the instruments, which surprised and amazed the audience.  
_

_Ichigo and the band took the time to spotlight the crew members—the stage, light, sound, and tech members -- and had them take a bow. After the bows, the good time continued as all three of the female band members did a tightly choreographed routine while singing a rocking ' Shojo S'._

_Kon came back front and center with his bursting at the seams, 'Kimi wo Mamotte, Kimi wo Aishite', then stepped over to the synthesizer on the anthem 'Uprising' as Uryuu gave up his lead guitar to Ichigo so he could concentrate on the lead vocals. The crowd responded with zeal as the normally reticent Quincy encouraged them for a response, and was paid back with a resounding 'hey' when cued._

_The ladies followed up by treating the arena to a unique hip-hop dance while singing 'Kansha'. The men followed with their thanks, Arigatou, as the shy and unassuming bassist extraordinaire, __Sado Yasutora_ (_Chad) took the lead with the other males backing him._

_The group finished the main concert with the shared leads on the fun-loving songs, 'This Beat Goes On/ Switching Glide'._

_The evening was not over, as the Ryoka came back for their encore, clothes changed, with what seemed like more vigor and fire than the start of the concert. First out was a heavy audience participation favorite, 'We Will Rock You / We are the Champions' - dedicated to the Eleventh Division (who cheered heartily and rambunctiously at the nod from Ichigo). Moving on to a pop favorite, 'Does Your Mother Know' changed to 'Does Your Brother Know?', with Ichigo, Rukia, Karin, and Renji doing a an energized jive routine. From there, the band played 'Walk This Way'. The men went round-robin with each phrase, as the women did the prancing around the stage, singing and demonstrating the refrain. _

_Ichigo, with Renji and Uryuu on backup, brought the audience back in to sing another favorite with the relationship-describing song, 'Kryptonite'. The concert ended with the same energy as it begun, with 'Good Night', driving hard into the night, leaving the audience hoarse, revved up, beat up, yet wanting more._

_

* * *

  
_

**AN: And there you have the review with all the songs. Here is the concert song set and those who sang the songs:**

**Song.......................................Ryoka.......................................................... Artist**

Hello There………………….... Lead Vocals Ichigo...................................... Cheap Trick

Ichirin no Hana……………....LVs: Rukia, Ichigo........................................High and Mighty Color

........................................Back Refrain: Hichigo

D-Technolife………………......LV: Ichigo......................................................UVERworld

.........................................BV: Uryuu, Renji

Chance……………………….......LV: Ichigo .....................................................UVERworld

..........................................BV: Uryuu Renji

Asterisk…………………….........LV: Ichigo, Renji, Chad, Uryuu, Kon............Orange Range

Chu-bura……………………..... LV: Uryuu.......................................................Kelun

.........................................BV: Ichigo

Signal……………………….........LV: Uryuu.......................................................Kelun

..........................................BV: Ichigo

Hitohira no Hanabira………. LV: Rukia, Orihime.........................................Stereo Pony

Tonight Tonight Tonight……LV: Ichigo......................................................Beat Crusaders

..........................................BV: Renji, Uryuu, Kon

Falling Down.......…………....LV: Kon............................................................Oasis

........................................BV: Ichigo,Uryuu

Tsumasaki…………………......LV: Orihime.....................................................Ore Ska Band

.........................................BV: Rukia, Karin

Livin' on a Prayer…………...LV: Ganju...........................................................Bon Jovi

........................................BV: Renji, Uryuu

We Weren't Born to Follow....LV: Ganju.........................................................Bon Jovi

..............................................BV: Renji, Uryuu

Black White and Blood Red..LV: Ganju..........................................................BoDeans

............................................BV: Renji, Chad, Kon

Rolling Star………………........….LV: Orihime.....................................................Yui

...........................................BV: Rukia Karin

Houki Boshi…………………......LV: Rukia.........................................................Younha

..........................................BV: Orihime

After Dark…………………........LV: Ichigo........................................................Asian Kung-Fu Generation

.........................................BV: Renji, Uryuu

Dream On……………….....…...LV: Hichigo.....................................................Aerosmith

I Hate Myself F/Loving You..LV: Karin.........................................................Joan Jett

...........................................BV: All

I Love Rock 'N Roll……...….. LV: Karin.........................................................Joan Jett

..........................................BV: All

Dancing with Myself………..LV: Karin........................................................The Donnas

........................................BV: Rukia, Orihime, Kon

Burn it to the Ground……….LV: Renji.........................................................Nickelback

.........................................BV: All

Gotta Be Somebody………...LV: Renji.........................................................Nickelback

..........................................BV: Ichigo

Hero....................................LV: Renji & Ichigo..........................................Chad Kroeger/Josey Scott

...........................................BV: Uryuu, Kon

Velonica……………………..........LV: Kon..........................................................Aqua Timez

..........................................BV: Ichigo,Uryuu

Friend or Foe..........................LV: Ichigo.....................................................Adam Ant

..............................................BV: Uryuu, Kon

Shojo S……………………..........LV: Rukia, Karin, Orihime............................Scandal

Kimi wo Mamotte, Kimi wo Aishite

…………………................……………LV: Kon.........................................................Sambomaster

................................................BV: Ichigo, Renji, Uryuu

Uprising..................................LV: Uryuu.........................................................Muse

.............................................BV: Ichigo,Kon,Renji

Kansha………………………............LV: Rukia, Orihime........................................RSP

...............................................BV: Karin

Arigatou……………………...........LV: Chad........................................................HomeMade Kazoku

.........................................BV: Ichigo, Uryuu, Renji, Ganju

This Beat Goes On / Switching to Glide

………………………………...................LV: Ganju, Ichigo, Renji, Uryuu, Kon..........The Kings

....................................................BV: Rukia, Chad, Karin, Orihime

**Encore**

We Will Rock You/We Are the Champions

……………………..………. .....................LV: Ichigo.........................................................Queen

.....................................................BV: All

Does Your Mother Know…..............LV: Renji, Ichigo...............................................ABBA

.....................................................BV: Rukia, Orihime

Walk This Way……………..................LV: Ichigo, Renji, Uryuu, Ganju, Chad, Kon....Aerosmith

.....................................................Refrain Vocals: Rukia, Orihime, Karin

Kryptonite………………...................LV: Ichigo.........................................................3 Doors Down

...................................................BV: Renji, Uryuu

Goodnight…………………................LV: Ichigo.........................................................Cheap Trick

.................................................BV: All

**As always, Tite Kubo owns his original characters and the Bleach universe, I just made them rock stars and gave Hisagi access to write the review.**

**The credit for the songs goes solely to the artists that wrote them.**

**Once chapter left before the next story in the series of saving the Rukongai!**


	15. The Reconstruction Begins

**The Reconstruction Begins**

The sun started over the eastern horizon, blazing into a beautiful summer day – an auspicious beginning to the restoration of a once-grand area. The ceremonies commenced, lead by Souta Oro, dressed quite smartly in the kimono of his choosing, along with the hair pins, white face powder, red lips, and geta. He had lost the bet he had made with Yori five months earlier, and was making good on his promise to be first in line to volunteer wearing the entire outfit picked that evening if she was able to get the project off the ground. Souta was not ashamed or abashed about the situation, he just tried to look the best in what he had to wear. Yori smiled indulgently at the man she called friend, as he lead the workers, shinigami and residents alike through the district to the meeting area for the opening concert.

The concert opened with a few songs to get people pumped up and ready to work. An upbeat rendition of 'Beautiful Day', followed by several other songs, began the work day. The Ryoka - all of them - sang, then surprised the crowd by rolling up their sleeves and began working. Not cushy jobs. They wielded hammers, carried lumber, painted, pulled up walls, dug holes, planted trees—all the while working side-by-side the residents.

Both the Seireitei Men's and Women's Associations provided refreshments for the workers throughout the whole week of work. The concert at the end of the week was a treat no one expected. The Ryoka sang, 'We Built this City', with the lyrics changed around just a bit to fit the Inuzuri, and encouraged the residents to sing along.

By the end of the week, the community center was complete, as was an intake facility for newly arrived souls, and a hostel for those who did not have homes yet. Some would have called it a homeless shelter, but the people that lived within, were like a family, and welcomed others to stay. It was a good place to be—clean, safe, and felt like home. Boarded-up old places were ether housing or new businesses.

The main park was completely planted in three days, following the design of the Kuchiki Estate gardeners. The smaller parks in the area were planted with trees and flowers. The streets were lined with fledgling flora, given as good luck gifts from other Soul Society districts. New lights illuminated once dark clutches, making for safer areas.

Of course, not everything was done in a week's time, but enough that it gave the momentum to complete the rest of the restoration within the month. The community gardens were tilled and readied for fall plantings. Other gardens were marked off for spring planting. The residents of the community hostel provided the labor for the community and the hostel gardens, as well as the community center and hostel kitchens.

Renji sat on the new bench (one of several he helped build) for the community park, musing about over the last several months and watching children play around the small lake. Yori, Rukia, Ichigo, and Ganju were played tag, and the children ran around, laughing, joyously shrieking, hair flying everywhere. Yori noticed the pensive redhead, broke off her dodging run and sat beside him.

"You're sweaty."

She wrapped her arms around Renji. "Now you're sweaty too—without all the work!"

They both laughed. After they quieted down, Renji became thoughtful once again.

"This place is finally decent enough to be called 'home' for the people here. I'm gonna make sure the progress continues."

"It will, Renji," said Yori, grabbing his hand and squeezing it. "They are determined to succeed. The community was open to the idea long ago—they are the model for the other restorations to come. We did a lot of prep work—finding community leaders and training them many months before the restoration." Yori paused. "The Inuzuri community board, the community watch programs, the chamber of commerce, the community center classes are all in place to keep Inuzuri safe and on track. Plus, they have the support from the shinigami resource groups. We want them to succeed too. "

Renji chuckled. "Yea, most people thought the day the project began was the first that the residents heard of the restoration." Renji looked over to Yori. "What would you've done if the Captain-Commander did not sanction this project?"

"Why look for trouble where there is none to be found?"

Renji shook his head. "Yori..."

"With my Shikai and my Bankai was there any doubt I would prevail?"

"No, really. What would've you done if the 'Old Man' hadn't given you his blessing?"

Yori shrugged. "I would've done it anyway. It would have taken a bit longer to recruit the volunteers and get the work completed, but it would have been done."

Renji nodded. "Thanks."

"For what?" Yori asked, curious.

"For having Inuzuri as the first phase. It means a lot to me and Rukia." Renji became quiet, and continued to watch the kids playing. "It's good to see them laugh, to have fun."

Yori nodded and just sat with Renji, silent, waiting for him to continue.

"They're not runnin' for their lives, they're runnin' for the fun of it."

Yori hugged Renji close, and put her head on his shoulder.

"I wish that coulda been me."

Yori looked at Renji. "What's stopping you from doing it now?"

Renji smiled. "Nothin'."

Yori leapt up, tapped his shoulder, and yelled, "Renji's 'It'!" as she bolted away from him.

Renji jumped up after her. "Not for long!" he shouted and joined the fray. Yori paused and smiled at the sound of laughter, squeals, out of breath giggling, and running with abandon. The shinigami that lost their childhoods to death and struggle for day-to-day survival, seemed to have found their inner child that was thought lost long ago. And those inner children needed to play, and play they did that evening.

"Hey!" called out Ichigo, shaking Yori from her momentary reverie. "We aren't playing 'Freeze Tag'." Renji approached her with his best predatory grin. "Oh no, Abarai, I am not going to be 'It'! She took off, laughing as all the others did, the gleeful, giddy sounds of happiness and joy could be heard in the air, throughout the Inuzuri, until well past twilight.

* * *

**AN: Whew! My laptop was hit again by more icky viruses. Really, it has been stripped down and inoculated so many times, my stories are being worn away! I had to pry open the maw of the beast to get this chapter off the laptop**

**There you go---the end of the Ryoka Rock the Rukongai. But, there is more...the ladies of the Seireitei want their chance to help make a difference. Keep an eye out for 'Seireitei Women of Rock' to find out how Inuzuri fairs nine months after the reconstruction, and the continuation of the clean up the seedier side of the Soul Society. Really, who would let heaven get this bad, and why has it escaped notice for so long? **

**Thanks to all who read, to all who reviewed, and to those that conversed and debated via PM over characters, perfection, and flaws.**

**A special shout out to Rukilex, my beta extraordinaire. She also happens to be the other half of Fangirls62, our collaborative nom de plume. Symphony's last chapter will be up soon.**

**Once again, for those of you who may not know, Tite Kubo owns his original Bleach characters and the Bleach Universe he created, I am cleaning up the sorrier bits of the SS with his character's help. All the songs mentioned in this story belong to the people who are entitled to the royalties and credit for their work.**

**Thanks for hangin' with the band!  
**


End file.
